True Destiny
by Rain witch
Summary: THE END IS ON THE WAY MY FRIENDS AND HERE IT IS LOOK OUT FOR YOU NAME ON THE THANKS LIST
1. Default Chapter

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
  
But I do own my characters  
  
True destiny.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Talking "  
  
** POV change **  
  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi. This is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
True Destiny  
  
  
  
I clawed at the door to Allen's house praying his there  
  
'He is close I can feel it'  
  
I fled from the door towards the castle, back to its warmth, my Friends, to a safe palace surrounded by trees. As I ran deeper and deeper into the woods an eerie howling sound followed me through the woods as flashes of far off lightning made the trees glow green. The storm moved in more quickly then I thought, the sound of rain drowned the crying sound of the wind, rain and sweat plastered my bangs to my face.  
  
'Too close he's too close I've got to hide'  
  
Mist attacked my legs as I ran pain rushed like fire up my leg "NO" how could I have not seen that tree root! Pushing my self up with my arms I heard him catching up.  
  
'He's here no not now, I can't hide'  
  
Half running half limping I tried to carry on. As I came to the castle grounds, the rain was so hard that it was bouncing off the stones as the roar of thunder echoed, I heard the sound of my feet dragging on the gravel crushing the stones in to the mud. I started to feeling safe, warm again  
  
'He wouldn't come here, would he?'  
  
Slowly I made my way to the castle door, remembering the glow it gave off the way the fires made the insides look orange, something was wrong it was too quiet there was no sounds of guards moving, no laughter, music or the sounds of gymelifs (an: -- I can't spell to safe my live so sorry for the mistakes), it was too quiet.  
  
"They aren't in There"  
  
That voice, it was him but how? How did he find me so quick? I tried to run towards the safety of the castle but my leg just gave way.  
  
"You shouldn't have ran Hitomi, I always find what I'm looking for"  
  
I could hear him getting closer, but where was he? I could feel his breath on my neck making the hairs rise.  
  
"Where are my friends?" I cried in to the darkness  
  
"Looking for you, witch, It will be so much fun seeing Van's face when he finds you"  
  
Slowly he appeared out of the shadows, his silver hair matted to his fore head, his eyes looking at me with such blood lust, those eyes so red like pools of blood.  
  
"What have I done to you?"  
  
"Nothing Hitomi but ruin my life" he snarled taking a handful of my hair  
  
"NOTHING" he cried as he threw me against a tree, I looked at him with my green eyes, and he moved to stand over me wanting blood.  
  
"I'm sorry for what ever I done I didn't mean to" I sobbed  
  
"You helped him to kill them all of them."  
  
That sound, the sound of metal on metal. Slowly his arms rise above his head, as flash of lightning reflected off the blade of the knife.  
  
Pain and blood was all I could feel and see as he brought the knife down on me again and again "Bye Hitomi, enjoy hell say 'HI' to the Dragon Slayers for me" he cried.  
  
As he slowly walked towards the woods the darkness swallowing him, as I felt my life slowly fade I could hear my name being called. It had to be Van looking for me, with my last bit of strength I called to him,  
  
"VAN OVER HERE" all I could hear was some one running on the gravel towards me,  
  
"Hitomi, HITOMI"  
  
"Van" I whispered as every thing when blank.  
  
(To be continued  
  
Please R+R thank you  
  
--------------------------------------------------) 


	2. chapter 2

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
  
But I do own my characters  
  
True destiny.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Talking "  
  
** POV change **  
  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi, this is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
**Van**  
  
"She lost alot of blood I don't know what we can do"  
  
"We have to try Millerna we have to"  
  
"Van I don't know what to do, she was stabbed numerous times lost alot of blood but I'll try"  
  
"Thank you Millerna"  
  
"Do you have any idea yet who did this?"  
  
"No not yet but when I get the I'll I'll , I don't know what I do yet but I'll do something",  
  
'I couldn't protect her what was I thinking leaving her alone like that how can I call myself her friend I promised that I'll protect her return her to her family on the mystic moon and now because of me she could die'  
  
"Your an idiot Fanel a complete moron" I said to myself as I walk through on of the many hallway,  
  
'Stupid Stupid Stupid leaving the one person you love more then anything by herself it's all you fault'  
  
"LORD VAN"  
  
'God why now'  
  
"Hello Merle how are you?"  
  
'Go away Merle I want to be alone'  
  
"How is she is she OK"  
  
"No she's not Merle"  
  
"Merle"  
  
"Yes Lord Van"  
  
"Can you stop hugging me, I can't breath"  
  
"Sorry Lord Van are you Ok you look upset?"  
  
"I'm fine Merle just worried about Hitomi"  
  
"She be fine she strong, she pull through"  
  
'Yeah maybe'.  
  
Slowly I turned down the hallway to Hitomi's room to see if Millerna had finished, thinking of what horrible events had happened hours ago.  
  
----Flashback----  
  
"Van" was the last thing she whispered as she fainted  
  
'Oh god'  
  
I picked her up, I could feel her blood soaking into my clothes as I tried to get her to the castle.  
  
"HELP HELP SOMEONE HELP ME" I screamed  
  
"VAN"  
  
"LORD VAN"  
  
"HELP"  
  
I saw Merle arrive with Allen and Dryden, I couldn't take it anymore, and I just fell to the ground still holding Hitomi in my arms. Allen quickly picked her up and helped the healers carry her, everything was happening so fast.  
  
I could move I just sat there looking at my blood stained clothes as guards and healers ran passed me  
  
'Her Blood, Hitomi 's blood oh god I'm going to be sick'  
  
Dryden must have noticed how pale I looked,  
  
"Van are you ok?"  
  
"I'm going to be sick"  
  
"Come on"  
  
Slowly I got on to my feet, Dryden lead me to the room I was standing in.  
  
'Her blood who could do this to her'  
  
"Van get change, get something to eat and then come down stairs".  
  
I could feel my legs giving away again, I fall to the floor not ever the cold hard marble floor could move me I was numb, I didn't know how to feel 'I failed her' I couldn't stop them anymore the tears I was holding back just fell, after 5 years of no crying they finally made they way to the surface.  
  
"I failed her," I said between sobs,  
  
I removed my shirt now a deeper re then before, I could take it so I toss it in to the fire  
  
'Why is the sight of her blood so sickening? I've seen blood before'  
  
'But this is different Fanel you love this person, to see her like this hurts you'  
  
My mind and heart were right I loved her too much to see her like this but now it could be to late to tell her how I feel  
  
-------End Flashback-------  
  
'Oh god I feel sick again'  
  
"Van, Van"  
  
I turned to see Millerna looking at m e  
  
"Sorry Millerna what's wrong? Is she ok"  
  
"I finished operating and I've stopped the bleeding, but she was badly hurt she might make it but"  
  
"But what"  
  
"Van the damage could be to much for her, she might not make it thought the night"  
  
"Millerna is there any possibility of seeing her"  
  
"Yes Van put only for a few minutes, follow me".  
  
She turn towards the healer quarters slowly I followed her. The once bright cheerful castle now had a eerie death feeling to it, I noticed this when I was walking down it's many hallways trying to sort out my thoughts, thinking who would do this to her? Zaibach? But all I could see was Hitomi hurt in my arms,  
  
'Oh god Hitomi please don't die I need you in my life'.  
  
  
  
(To be continued  
  
Please R+R thank you  
  
--------------------------------------------------) 


	3. chapter three

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
  
But I do own my characters  
  
True destiny.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Talking "  
  
** POV change **  
  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi, this is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
True Destiny  
  
Chapter Three  
  
**Hitomi**  
  
Darkness surrounded my yet I could move and talk  
  
"Van, Allen, Merle, Hello is anyone out there? Hello"  
  
Nothingness slowly I walked towards a small speck of light,  
  
"Hello is anyone here" as I slowly drew closer to the light in start to enlarge. Until I was standing in a field covered in feathers,  
  
'A vision but how I was stabbed oh my god I'm in heaven'  
  
"Far form that child"  
  
"Who's there answer me?"  
  
"My name is Isobel Fanel, Van and Folken Fanel's Aunt- fathers side. You must be Hitomi and before you ask I can read minds"  
  
"What going on one minute I', being stabbed next I'm here I'm dead"  
  
"Again far form it, very much alive this is the astral plane"  
  
Slowly she stepper out of the shadows, she looked alot like Folken but female ever her hair was the same colour.  
  
"I look alot like Folken don't I"  
  
"Yes you do, so why am I here"  
  
"Because your true destiny is starting, your following the right path so far, but your harts is in the way, torn between two men"  
  
"Van and Allen"  
  
"Bingo one of the will end in a lifetime of happiness, the other in pain and in it's end death, once you know which man is you soul mate tasks to test your love for each other, then your true destiny will unfold, but only he can help you"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"The one you love with all your heart your soul mate"  
  
'My soul mate why Van and Allen?'  
  
"If this is my destiny why was I stabbed?"  
  
"That was unforeseen as part of your destiny, so that's why we the gods are slowly healing you, but this man who stabbed you is also a key to your destiny and a useful tool against the man who will hurt you"  
  
"So the man who stabbed me is the key it finding out which one out of thousands of men is my soul mate"  
  
"I know it's far fetched, but it's true Hitomi"  
  
"Is there anymore you can tell me about him"  
  
"Yes but only a couple of things but who do you want to know about the right choice or the wrong one?"  
  
"The right one"  
  
"He is right under your nose, always has been, he has a lonely past, Hitomi which you can make him forget, so much lost and fear, only you can make him smile and keep him going when everyone else has given up"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Hitomi I want to you to have this it will keep you safe from the evil, which is heading towards Gaea"  
  
"Thank you Isobel" In my hand I found a small silver pentagram on a chain with I will protect whoever wears me inscribed on the back.  
  
"How can I tell who he is"  
  
"You love him with all your heart you always have"  
  
"Thank you Isobel for all your help and I hope I don't fault you"  
  
"You sound like your soul mate, good luck Hitomi you will need it".  
  
(To be continued  
  
Please R+R thank you  
  
--------------------------------------------------) 


	4. Chapter four

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
  
But I do own my characters  
  
True destiny.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Talking "  
  
** POV change **  
  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi, this is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
True Destiny  
  
Chapter four  
  
**Van**  
  
"Van I be back in about 20 minutes ok"  
  
"Thank you Millerna"  
  
Millerna slowly disappeared down the hall, I cautiously turn towards the door which leads to Hitomi rooms my hand carefully turned the handle.  
  
'I'm shaking' true enough I was, I was sacred to walk in to that room to see her laying there on that bed holding on to her life, fighting to live again with a click the door opened slowly moved to make room for me,  
  
'Do I dare enter, you caused her to be like in this state Fanel' The room was lit with the light of the two moons hanging in the sky and the candles lit on the night stands giving the room a dusty look. The shadows ate at me as I entered her room cautiously I walked to the bedside sacred of what I might see.  
  
'King Van scared over a hurt women how stupid' my mind shouted at me, uneasy by my minds last comment I looked at my fallen angel.  
  
At first look you would think you were looking at a dead person, but looking again you can see her barely breathing.  
  
'Here goes nothing'  
  
"Hitomi"  
  
'Stupid she can't hear you'  
  
'Yes she can now leave me alone'  
  
"Hitomi I'm sorry" I took her lifeless hand in my, cold so cold she is freezing I noticed blankets on the other side of the room, I placed one of top of her tugging her in gently, I sat down next to her on the bed with her hand in mine.  
  
"Hitomi I sorry I need you in my life, I care for you too much to lost you" I blushed her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
'What I would do to see those eyes again'.  
  
**Hitomi**  
  
"I care too much to lost you"  
  
"Van is that you"  
  
The same words keep whispering to me, Isobel had disappeared hours ago leaving me to walk in the field her word ringing in my head as well.  
  
"The one you love with al your heart", who could it be Van, Allen, Amano who? I called in to the sky.  
  
"How can I discover my destiny when I'm stuck here"  
  
"Your not stuck here child"  
  
"Isobel does that mean I can wake up"  
  
"Yes all you have to do is promise to fulfil you destiny and never let fate guide you"  
  
"I promise".  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes to find them looking at the canopy of my bed, everything in my body hurt, I felt drained of energy and life. But I could feel a weight resting on my stomach and breathing on my neck,  
  
'Allen?'  
  
Slowly and painfully I turn my head to see a sleeping Van next to me,  
  
'He must have been watching over me, my guardian angel always protecting me'.  
  
I sensed something move within the room an aura moved quietly towards the bed, a blanket was slowly dropped across Van  
  
"Sleep well Van"  
  
Slowly sleep crawled upon me before I could see who it was.  
  
**Van**  
  
'ARGH I hate the sun light in the morning'  
  
As I took a deep breath the smell of violets and roses filled me,  
  
'Hitomi's smell'  
  
I opened my eyes to look at the most beautiful thing in this world  
  
'I wish I could wake up like this every morning, bliss'  
  
"Hmmh Van"  
  
"Hitomi"  
  
'Please wake up please'  
  
"Hitomi I'm here"  
  
Slowly her eyelids flicked revealing those eyes that I could get lost in for years. Sudden I realised how we were laying. My arms wrapped around her stomach, faces only inches a part.  
  
"Sorry I must have fallen a sleep next to you last night"  
  
"It's ok van just a little painful"  
  
"Are you ok" I regrettable got off the bed  
  
' I wish we could stay like that forever and ever'  
  
"I feel drained of energy"  
  
"Go back to sleep I tell Millerna your awake and she will tell you your condition"  
  
As I when to leave the side of the bed her hand gripped my arm  
  
"Stay Van I'm scared of being alone"  
  
'It's your fault she's like this'  
  
"Sure for you! Hitomi"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it but what happened to you after I left?"  
  
(To be continued  
  
Sorry but not chapters until after Christmas holidays sorry thanks for all the review your sweet  
  
Luv and cookies Rain witch  
  
Please R+R thank you  
  
--------------------------------------------------) 


	5. chapter 5

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
  
But I do own my characters  
  
True destiny.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Talking "  
  
** POV change **  
  
+++Letters/passages from books+++  
  
  
  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi. This is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
True Destiny  
  
Chapter  
  
**Van**  
  
I could see with the look on her face she was fright to say,  
  
' What have they done to her'?  
  
"Hitomi if you don't want to I'll understand"  
  
"I want to Van but when I'm stronger ok"  
  
"I sorry Hitomi"  
  
"For what"  
  
"For not protecting you when this happened, for leaving you alone like that"  
  
"Van you found me and spend the night watching over me, you can't protect me 24 hours a day your only human", "but I should have been there"  
  
"Van shut up and listen" she moved to sit up  
  
' She told me to shut up'  
  
Slowly I walked to her bedside piled the pillows behind her up so she could sit up without hurting her self.  
  
**Hitomi**  
  
Why does he do that try and protect me at all time I care for him but he is king and had to leave,  
  
"Van sit down, I told you to go when the message arrived, I told you t would be fine, it's not your fault, I would never blame you for it anyway"  
  
"But I still sorry"  
  
"I know, I heard you" I was sure it was Van I had heard before in the field he had said he cared for me  
  
' Guess that's all I ever get, no way it would ever be an I love you'  
  
'Where did that come form I love Allen not Van'  
  
"Heard me when"  
  
"Last night and I care for you to"  
  
"Can I come in?" called a muffed person form behind the door  
  
"Yes Allen"  
  
"How do you do that?" asked Van  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Hitomi how are you?" Allen said pushing between me and Van, kissing my forehead,  
  
"Getting better I guess"  
  
"Well Millerna and merle are somewhere behind me"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Hitomi we need to know who did this to you"  
  
"I'm sorry Allen I can't remember what happened "  
  
"It will come back to you in time"  
  
"HITOMI"  
  
"Merle, Millerna" merle bounce on the bed sending thousands of needle through my body,  
  
"Watch it merle she isn't healed yet," said Van from his window seat, which he had taken after Allen, had pushed him out of the way.  
  
"How are you feeling Hitomi?"  
  
"Aches and drained Millerna I don't know if that's normal"  
  
"It will get less in some time, Hitomi what happened to you head"  
  
"Why?  
  
"Because last night it had a 3 inch cut on it and now it's gone"  
  
'I'm healing'  
  
"I'm just a fast healer"  
  
'Isobel you said it would be slow not so fast people notice"  
  
In my Hand laid the necklace that she had given to me  
  
'My soul mate who is it'.  
  
  
  
**Van**  
  
She lied to Allen's face a minute a go she said that she wanted to tell me what happened, but why not Allen.  
  
'Why doesn't someone dye Allen's hair pink'  
  
"Lord Van why are you giggling" I looked up to see every one looking at my  
  
"No reason just think about something someone said a long time ago" why did Allen have to get Hitomi I love her  
  
'I really do'  
  
"Van can I talk to you"  
  
"Sure Allen".  
  
As the door to Hitomi room closed I could feel Allen's mood change  
  
"Stay away form Hitomi Van"  
  
"Away form who?"  
  
"Hitomi"  
  
"We're friend's nothing more"  
  
'Friends that what we will always be'  
  
"What after last night little display"  
  
"Last night? Oh that I just fell a sleep it meant nothing"  
  
"Well stay away from her she's mine none else"  
  
"She belongs to no one but her self"  
  
"What does that mean"  
  
"It means no one can control her like that"  
  
"She is my no one else so stay away form her form now on" with that he turned and shut the door behind him  
  
'She's his it should be me nut why did I tell her how I felt now Allen has his perfect beautiful amazing women he can be happy'  
  
Somehow I was out side my room  
  
'Oh if Allen's hurts her'  
  
I looked in my room now full of light, I saw the pants I was wearing when I carried Hitomi to the castle once covered with blood now clean and on the end of my bed. I climb on to the roof from the balcony, bird flew in all direction there feather blowing in the wind reminding my of what Hitomi had said about my wings.  
  
"Hitomi" 


	6. chapter 6

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
  
But I do own my characters  
  
True destiny.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Talking "  
  
** POV change **  
  
+++Letters/passages from books+++  
  
  
  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi. This is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
True Destiny  
  
Chapter ix  
  
**Hitomi **  
  
"Where is Van?"  
  
"He had to go do something to escaflowne"  
  
"Oh"  
  
'What going on that not like Van"  
  
"What's that Hitomi it's shiny", merle noticed the pentagram in my hand, I lifted it up so she and I could get a better look at it  
  
"Hey Allen give that back" Before I could look Allen had taken the star out my hand,  
  
"You shouldn't have this"  
  
"Why should I? It was a gift form a friend now give it back" I tried to grapped it back but I could move as fast as he could, I could move off the bed without being in pain  
  
"You could be killed if you wear this witches aren't nice people Hitomi"  
  
"It's meant to protect me Allen"  
  
'Why wouldn't he give me back my star it's really starting to piss my off'  
  
"I don't care you do repeat not wear this" with that Allen walked out the room Millerna chasing after him with an angry look on her face. Leaving merle and my in the room together,  
  
"Merle can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah of course as long as it's not about Lord Van"  
  
"Who is Isobel?"  
  
"Isobel as in Isobel Fanel?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"She was Van and Folken's aunt"  
  
"Was she a witch?"  
  
"Yes, she was a great and powerful ice witch who fell in love with the wrong man, he told the town that they were living in that, she was an evil black magic witch and so she was burnt. As she burnt she promised that she would never let a witch marry the wrong man why do you ask and how did you know of Isobel"  
  
"I saw her in a vision or something she told to find my soul mate and give my the pentagram that Allen took"  
  
"Weird"  
  
"Yeah I know don't tell anyone please"  
  
"Ok, but I'm getting your star back form Allen for you"  
  
"you don't have to do that"  
  
"I wanted to you better get some sleep ok" she said while jump to the floor and running on all four to the door,  
  
"Ok I see you late merle"  
  
"Ok Sweet dreams Hitomi"  
  
-----Dream----  
  
The sounds of sword and liquid metal rang through the air  
  
'No not a Vision'  
  
as a light rose I could see escaflowne fighting 4 Zaibach gymelefs, as each one fell, escaflowne moved more sluggishly until they were all gone, he started moving toward the camp  
  
'what going on here',  
  
suddenly a gymelef became visible, Escaflowe turned to face it  
  
'the red gymelef'  
  
in it hand was something human looking, escaflowne quickly killed the gymelef and it's pilot, the person fell form it's hand in to the awaiting hand of Escaflowne.  
  
The pilot hack open revealing Van, he jumped out and in to the gymelefs hand  
  
'who is it?'  
  
He was calling out someone's name, but I couldn't hear a word  
  
'He's crying'  
  
Van was sobbing over this person.  
  
Darkness again at first i thought maybe Isobel was sending me a message, but I found my self in a church yard covered in grey feathers, that's when I saw Van standing in front of a tombstone wing fully out but folded behind him, this time I could hear him  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you how I felt, I wish I could return to a time when you were alive and tell you that I loved you and that I still do", I could see tears roll down his face he drew in a shaky breath and continued  
  
"I should have taken you away form the battle field, but your fiancés wouldn't let me near you, I should have just done it". I noticed as he walked away his wings slowly start to disappear as he walked away  
  
'Oh Van'  
  
"Where am I ?" I knew the answer the minute I should Van's outline in the moon light his room in Fanelia, he was hold some in his hand which was place closed to his heart, I saw a shadow moved across the room to wards Van, Van turned around to be meet by a sword which he was impaled on  
  
"I told you to stay away from her Van and now you sent her to the grave"  
  
"VAN NO".  
  
------End Dream-----  
  
"Hitomi, Hitomi wake up it's me Allen" as I opened my eye they locked on to the ice blue of Allen's,  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Just a bad dream"  
  
"It supper time I brought it up for you"  
  
"Thanks Allen" Allen voice change from the claming care voice he have just spoke to me in to a cold and emotionless one,  
  
"Hitomi we really need to know what happened to you"  
  
"all I remember is a man with silver hair chasing my"  
  
'Why am I lying to Allen I know more then that why can I tell him'  
  
Allen grapped both of my arms,  
  
"Ouch Allen that hurts let go"  
  
"Your lying I can tell you know more then your letting on" he squeezed my arms, tears started escaping my eyes as the pain was unbearable,  
  
"Allen your Hurting me please let go"  
  
"It was because your were wearing that star"  
  
"No it wasn't now let me go right now your jerk"  
  
he slapped me the man I loved hit me,  
  
"never talk to me like that again Hitomi never" he said leaving me in my room, my face started to hurt I looked over at my dinner on the bedside table,  
  
'I'm not hungry anymore'  
  
I moved to sit up waiting for the pain to hurt me but nothing no pain in my back or my legs, just on my cheek, a gentle know came form the window  
  
' who could that be at my window? not merle she would do that she would try to scare me? Van he must of flew to the window'  
  
"Come in Van"  
  
"How did you know it was me ?" he ask as he closed the balcony doors  
  
"Lucky guess"  
  
"Not hungry"  
  
"not really! how long have you been there ?"  
  
'Please don't say you saw Allen hit me'  
  
"Just arrived why?"  
  
"no reason"  
  
"I wasn't very hungry ever so I decide to take a fly, that why I was at your window"  
  
"I guessed"  
  
"Merle told me to return this to you" in his hand was the pentagram Isobel gave to me.  
  
"A witches star is meant to protect you when you wear it" .  
  
He undid the catch and walk over to the bed sitting next to me,  
  
"May I ?"  
  
"Oh of course" he brushed he's arms against my neck sending waves of electric through my body  
  
"There perfect, it reminds me of my aunt's one" he got up and walked over to the bathroom, I could hear the sound of running water  
  
'what he up to'  
  
my hand gingerly when to my cheek,  
  
'How could he hit me I thought I knew him'  
  
I felt something cold and wet push against my cheek causing me to jump.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump"  
  
"It's alright"  
  
"It should bring the bruising down"  
  
"How did you know"  
  
"When I told some one that I want her for her power in stead of telling her I wanted her friendship she left me with the same mark",  
  
"oh I forgot"  
  
"I didn't, so what happened for this to happen ?"  
  
"Nothing much"  
  
"Merle has a short temper, I'll talk to her about this"  
  
"Don't worry about it, it was my fault" I love the way the fire light makes Van look like he has a halo, a real life angel, my guardian angel.  
  
"Hitomi why did you lie to Allen ?" 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
  
But I do own my characters  
  
True destiny.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Talking "  
  
** POV change **  
  
+++Text or messages+++  
  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi. This is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
True Destiny  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
**Van**  
  
"I didn't" why is she lying to me,  
  
"Your lying"  
  
"I just can't tell him yet ok"  
  
"Will you tell me?" I was waiting for the look of pain and the fear she had in her eyes last time,  
  
'I hate that look' But where was it  
  
"I can't tell you yet"  
  
"That's ok, It just I want to find who did this to you, Oh yeah Millerna said that because of you fat healing, that you should be able to walk soon"  
  
I look at her cheek, the reddest slowly disappearing but I couldn't stop looking tat her eyes. Which sparked in the light of the fire. But she still had that sad look on her face, all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her that ever thing was going to be fine, but I could she belonged to another, ever if it kills me I've got to be happy for her.  
  
"Van I want to show you what happened" Show me how can she show me  
  
"How?"  
  
"Take my hands" unsure of she was going to do I carefully reached for her out stretched hands  
  
"Close you eyes" I could feel electric run through my blood, if this is how I feel when we touch what would it feel like if we"  
  
'Stop that Fanel'  
  
"It didn't work"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Removed your gloves it might work then" I took my gloves off praying she wouldn't noticed that I was shaking. The electric that ran trough me before was nothing compared to now.  
  
I was standing in a field  
  
' A field I was in Hitomi room a minute ago'  
  
As I walked down the hill I could see myself and Hitomi and the messager for the other day,  
  
"Leave Van I be fine"  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
"Go"  
  
"Ok but be careful"  
  
"See you later", I could see myself wave to her as I walk to the castle. I watched as she walk towards the town, I followed behind her, I had said her name five times and nothing so I decide I was in a vision of some sort. As I followed I felt something, it was that felling I got every time I decloaked a gymelef while drowsing, I watched as this scene was played out in front of me,  
  
"Well if it's not Van's little witch"  
  
"Who there?"  
  
"Oh come on Hitomi don't be stupid" slowly a person walked out of the shadows  
  
"Dilandau"  
  
"Got it in one I'm impressed" he walked up to her  
  
"No wonder Van and Allen like you, your quite cute"  
  
"Stay away form me"  
  
"Who is going to stop me?"  
  
'She's scared I can feel it'  
  
"I don't want any trouble Dilandau please just leave me alone"  
  
"NO" she tried to run but he grabbed her and pushed her against a tree  
  
"Now how do you de cloak our gymelefs"  
  
"Drowsing" I could see him running his hand up and down her sides  
  
"Please just leave me alone"  
  
"Now why would I do that" I want to kill him for touching her, for being near her,  
  
"When I get me hands on you Dilandau your dead" even enough he couldn't hear me I promised this, I could feel her fear built inside her  
  
"Do I scary you Hitomi"  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"Good" his face was only inches from hers and he inched closer until he was kissing her  
  
"YOU ASS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" I tried to pull him off her but my hands went through him, one of Dilandau hands travelled up her skirt where the other held her against the tree, she tried to push him off her but she wasn't able to, I noticed her foot move and kick him  
  
"YOU BITCH" was what he cried as he fall to the floor doubled over, I was outside the castle where I found her watching being stabbed over and over  
  
"NO I don't want to see this"  
  
"Van, Van" all the colours started blending together  
  
"Van can you hear me?" The colours when back to normal as I blink I locked on to the emerald colour of her eyes,  
  
"Van can you hear me?"  
  
"Oh god Hitomi" I threw my arms round her surprising her and myself, giving her a crushing hug  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you alone"  
  
'She's hugging me'  
  
"Van it's ok"  
  
"NO it's not you could have been raped and it would have been my fault" I felt tears not cried rise tot he surface, as I hugged her.  
  
"Hitomi I'll protect you" the tears ran down my face on to her neck, I felt her shake, the sobs coming for her were heart breaking, I remember how scared she felt and still did, I want to take her away form all this make her feel safe again. Suddenly she when limp in my arms, all her energy must have left her. I moved her so she was lying down,  
  
'How can she be stabbed only the other night and now there is no marks'  
  
As I tucked her in I thought about the vision I was in  
  
"How did she do that?" I whisper "Well however you did it Thank you for showing me"  
  
'But why didn't she tell Allen'  
  
As I turn to the window I felt a fear run through me  
  
'Was that her, how can I still feel her'  
  
"Van"  
  
"Hitomi I'm here" I felt the fear slowly faded  
  
'I can't leave her by her self, but what happened if Allen walks in here?'  
  
'Screw Allen I promise to protect her and that what I'm going to do'  
  
I took the chair from by the fire and sat next to the bed  
  
'Oh she beautiful'  
  
Slowly sleep crawled at me.  
  
-----Dream world-----  
  
"Hello Van"  
  
"Isobel? Where am I?"  
  
"Your in the astral plane Van"  
  
"What's happening?" I followed Isobel through the forest  
  
"I'm here to explain what's happening to Hitomi and how she did the vision thing"  
  
"So how was I shown those things"  
  
"Van listen very carefully, Hitomi is a witch a truly powerful one clues to who and what she really is will appear in the next few day, please help and try to understand these changes, and help her find her true self and her find her soul mate"  
  
"Ok but the vision sharing"  
  
"She will have many new powers appear over the next few days some she be able to control like the memory sharing, and some she can't like the Visions she has"  
  
"Isobel how come I can feel what she is feeling and the other way round" 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
  
But I do own my characters  
  
True destiny.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Talking "  
  
** POV change **  
  
+++Text or messages+++  
  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi. This is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
True Destiny  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
**Van**  
  
"I didn't" why is she lying to me,  
  
"Your lying"  
  
"I just can't tell him yet ok"  
  
"Will you tell me?" I was waiting for the look of pain and the fear she had in her eyes last time,  
  
'I hate that look' But where was it  
  
"I can't tell you yet"  
  
"That's ok, It just I want to find who did this to you, Oh yeah Millerna said that because of you fat healing, that you should be able to walk soon"  
  
I look at her cheek, the reddest slowly disappearing but I couldn't stop looking tat her eyes. Which sparked in the light of the fire. But she still had that sad look on her face, all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her that ever thing was going to be fine, but I could she belonged to another, ever if it kills me I've got to be happy for her.  
  
"Van I want to show you what happened" Show me how can she show me  
  
"How?"  
  
"Take my hands" unsure of she was going to do I carefully reached for her out stretched hands  
  
"Close you eyes" I could feel electric run through my blood, if this is how I feel when we touch what would it feel like if we"  
  
'Stop that Fanel'  
  
"It didn't work"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Removed your gloves it might work then" I took my gloves off praying she wouldn't noticed that I was shaking. The electric that ran trough me before was nothing compared to now.  
  
I was standing in a field  
  
' A field I was in Hitomi room a minute ago'  
  
As I walked down the hill I could see myself and Hitomi and the messager for the other day,  
  
"Leave Van I be fine"  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
"Go"  
  
"Ok but be careful"  
  
"See you later", I could see myself wave to her as I walk to the castle. I watched as she walk towards the town, I followed behind her, I had said her name five times and nothing so I decide I was in a vision of some sort. As I followed I felt something, it was that felling I got every time I decloaked a gymelef while drowsing, I watched as this scene was played out in front of me,  
  
"Well if it's not Van's little witch"  
  
"Who there?"  
  
"Oh come on Hitomi don't be stupid" slowly a person walked out of the shadows  
  
"Dilandau"  
  
"Got it in one I'm impressed" he walked up to her  
  
"No wonder Van and Allen like you, your quite cute"  
  
"Stay away form me"  
  
"Who is going to stop me?"  
  
'She's scared I can feel it'  
  
"I don't want any trouble Dilandau please just leave me alone"  
  
"NO" she tried to run but he grabbed her and pushed her against a tree  
  
"Now how do you de cloak our gymelefs"  
  
"Drowsing" I could see him running his hand up and down her sides  
  
"Please just leave me alone"  
  
"Now why would I do that" I want to kill him for touching her, for being near her,  
  
"When I get me hands on you Dilandau your dead" even enough he couldn't hear me I promised this, I could feel her fear built inside her  
  
"Do I scary you Hitomi"  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"Good" his face was only inches from hers and he inched closer until he was kissing her  
  
"YOU ASS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" I tried to pull him off her but my hands went through him, one of Dilandau hands travelled up her skirt where the other held her against the tree, she tried to push him off her but she wasn't able to, I noticed her foot move and kick him  
  
"YOU BITCH" was what he cried as he fall to the floor doubled over, I was outside the castle where I found her watching being stabbed over and over  
  
"NO I don't want to see this"  
  
"Van, Van" all the colours started blending together  
  
"Van can you hear me?" The colours when back to normal as I blink I locked on to the emerald colour of her eyes,  
  
"Van can you hear me?"  
  
"Oh god Hitomi" I threw my arms round her surprising her and myself, giving her a crushing hug  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you alone"  
  
'She's hugging me'  
  
"Van it's ok"  
  
"NO it's not you could have been raped and it would have been my fault" I felt tears not cried rise tot he surface, as I hugged her.  
  
"Hitomi I'll protect you" the tears ran down my face on to her neck, I felt her shake, the sobs coming for her were heart breaking, I remember how scared she felt and still did, I want to take her away form all this make her feel safe again. Suddenly she when limp in my arms, all her energy must have left her. I moved her so she was lying down,  
  
'How can she be stabbed only the other night and now there is no marks'  
  
As I tucked her in I thought about the vision I was in  
  
"How did she do that?" I whisper "Well however you did it Thank you for showing me"  
  
'But why didn't she tell Allen'  
  
As I turn to the window I felt a fear run through me  
  
'Was that her, how can I still feel her'  
  
"Van"  
  
"Hitomi I'm here" I felt the fear slowly faded  
  
'I can't leave her by her self, but what happened if Allen walks in here?'  
  
'Screw Allen I promise to protect her and that what I'm going to do'  
  
I took the chair from by the fire and sat next to the bed  
  
'Oh she beautiful'  
  
Slowly sleep crawled at me.  
  
-----Dream world-----  
  
"Hello Van"  
  
"Isobel? Where am I?"  
  
"Your in the astral plane Van"  
  
"What's happening?" I followed Isobel through the forest  
  
"I'm here to explain what's happening to Hitomi and how she did the vision thing"  
  
"So how was I shown those things"  
  
"Van listen very carefully, Hitomi is a witch a truly powerful one clues to who and what she really is will appear in the next few day, please help and try to understand these changes, and help her find her true self and her find her soul mate"  
  
"Ok but the vision sharing"  
  
"She will have many new powers appear over the next few days some she be able to control like the memory sharing, and some she can't like the Visions she has"  
  
"Isobel how come I can feel what she is feeling and the other way round" 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
  
But I do own my characters  
  
True destiny.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Talking "  
  
** POV change **  
  
+++Text or messages+++  
  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi. This is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
True Destiny  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
**Hitomi**  
  
'How was I able to do that with my memories'  
  
Van was a sleep by now the poor guy had dark rings under his eye since I saw him this morning  
  
'But god his cute when his is a sleep'.  
  
I told him the truth and he wasn't angry, he made my feel safe when he hugged me,  
  
' He cried I've never seen him cry before',  
  
I could always see his gentle soul when he was a sleep.  
  
"I've got to get out of this bed" gently I got out the other side of the bed as Van's upper body was lying on the opposite side  
  
"That feels better" I walked over to the bathroom, I felt no pain in my whole body, as I looked in the mirror I noticed the back of my hair was sticking up in all directions, my blood shot eyes showed I had been crying, they stood out against my pale skin. After I washed my face, I tried to stop my hair sticking  
  
"Why did I cut my hair this short?, god this room's cold" a small gust of wind blow the curtains in the bathroom  
  
'Did Van leave the window open?'  
  
As I backtracked to the bedroom I checked all the windows, the balcony window was slight open,  
  
"Van closed this and locked it, I'm sure he did" discreetly I walked on to the balcony, the wind started to die down,  
  
"What's going on" I whisper I approached the railing I felt fear rise in my stomach, as I looked over, that when I saw Allen hugging a blond women, their voice carried on the wind so I heard every word  
  
"Celena how did you find me? Where have you been al this time?"  
  
"I don't know brother I don't know"  
  
'Celena? Allen's sister where did she come from'  
  
I felt eyes burn in to me as I gazed over I find they source, which was Celena as we locked eyes they flashed form icy blue to blood red, a small vision of Dilandau hit me the one I had seen may times when I first arrived,  
  
"Most likely your imagination Hitomi" I looked at the moon and the earth  
  
"Why don't' I miss them anymore? Why don't' I miss my mum, dad, every one" all of a sudden I said something I had never heard before in my life  
  
"I beseech all the powers above,  
  
Send a sign to free my heart,  
  
One that will lead me to my true love"  
  
' Where did that could form?'  
  
I look over to the table on the balcony and noticed my tarot cards.  
  
'What are they doing out here?'  
  
I turned the first card the serpent  
  
"Van's card" without warning the wind picked up and blow the card out of my hands and out across the land.  
  
"Great just, great" as I looked across the land searching for the card I noticed a fire in the woods  
  
'Why do I feel drawn to that'?  
  
After five minutes of debating whether to go or not, I decide to go. I tip toes back to my room and changed in to my tracksuit and tried to open the door with out waking Van up  
  
'Locked' I forgot that Allen had locked it early, I went back out to the balcony and looked over  
  
"10 feet I can't fall that" I studied the area around the window and saw the way of getting to the floor without hurting myself. In between the windows was a terrace running down covered in white roses, after 10 slips and 20 handfuls of thrones I made it to the ground.  
  
"No guards again, what happening to the staff at the castle?" I cautiously made my way to the fire, three women where dancing around the fire chanting something in a language I had never heard before, the music and chanting were spellbinding, sudden the women stop  
  
"Sisters we're being watched"  
  
'They noticed me'  
  
"Come out little one we will not hurt you" I edged my way in to the fires light so they could see me, I could now see the women. One had silver hair and purple eyes she looked about 18 wearing a purple and silver dress, the other to girls were twins both had black hair with blue highlights and blazing green eyes, both wearing black with a green shawl wrapped and around they waist.  
  
"Hello Little one what brings you out here so late this night?" asked the women with silver hair  
  
"I don't know I was drawn to the fire"  
  
"What's your name little one? My names Moon and these two are called Raven and Mystic," she point to the twins  
  
"Hitomi"  
  
"Well Hitomi your welcome to join us for a while"  
  
"Thank you Moon" I sat down near the fire to warm my self, as the night air was cold  
  
"So what brings you out here other then the fire?"  
  
"I don't know I was standing at my balcony and saw the fire and felt something drawing me here"  
  
"Here" one of the twin hand me a glass of something sweet and warm  
  
"Where did you get that?" she pointed to my neck, somehow in the journey here my necklaces had fallen out,  
  
"My grandmother gave my this one" as I took the rose coloured pendent off  
  
"And Isobel Fanel gave me this one" I took off the pentagram, so I was hold one in each hand  
  
"Hitomi may I?"  
  
"I'm not sure as both are valuable to me"  
  
"Mystic sit down" Moon said across the fire, slowly she walked towards me with a book in her hands, she sat next to me, her hair fell in to her face as she removed the silk covering the book.  
  
The book was old and green with a symbol of a pentagram with a dragon entwined in the centre,  
  
"This book has been past down from female to female within my family to be give to the Queen of the Draconians"  
  
"So why are you telling me?" I questioned  
  
"You ask a lot of questions Hitomi, but if you let me continue the answers might come, a wise draconian witch had a vision of a women from the mystic moon with great Wicca powers that women never arrived, so all the great draconian witches produced this book to give to the queen when she arrived, Isobel Fanel was meant to be the witch who would find this women and present her with her pentagram which as one of a kind, and a human draconian hybrid was sent to earth to present the stone of wishes to a women who could be the one. After both decide who is the one, she would be sent to find me and get the book back, a this women I believe is you"  
  
"Me why me"  
  
"You have both necklaces so here is you finally test to open this book" she placed the book in my lap mentally I thanked both Isobel and grandmother for this fun I was having,  
  
'How do I open a hundred year old book'  
  
As I looked at the seal, I had the circle design with a star inside it, but in the centre was a tear shape like  
  
'Of course my necklaces'  
  
I took both of they off the chain and place them in to the seal. The words Book of Shadows appeared above the dragon symbol and the seal undid, causing my pendants to fall in to my hand but somehow they had fused together to become one, the book flew open the pages glowed gold and sparks of light moved around me like fireflies, I could feel a gate being opened inside me.  
  
"Well done Hitomi your are a the Queen of the Draconians" when Moon finished I felt the bones in my back move and a sharp pain as two silvery white wings ripped they way out  
  
"Wings I'm really a draconian"  
  
"Yes Hitomi and the book is yours, keep it safe form harm and trust your new and old powers and abilities" with that she clapped her hands and I was standing back on the balcony again, wings still out and book in hand.  
  
'I'm the draconian queen wow'  
  
I felt my wings faded away the wind blowing the feather towards the sky, I looked at my book of shadows, unlocking it to read the spells but on the first page was a message written towards me,  
  
+++ To the new queen of the Draconians, we the council of the draconian witches would like to welcome you finally to Geae, we have locked all you powers within this book in time they should slowly reappear to you use they well, The council+++  
  
As I walked back in to my room I came face to face with a very angry looking Van  
  
"Where have you been? I woke up and your were gone"  
  
"I felt better so when for and run then sat on the balcony for a while reading, sorry if I scary you"  
  
'Good one Hitomi'  
  
"I'm sorry too I didn't mean to shout at you just leave a note or wake me ok?"  
  
"Ok are you alright you look dead"  
  
"Find just tried, what's that?" he was looking at my book, which I had set on the bed, but before I could answer I heard the door being unlocked  
  
'Oh god Allen'  
  
I dropped to the floor and throw the book under my bed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in Hitomi's room?"  
  
"I was visiting her Allen, I also had to return something ok"  
  
"Allen, Van's right he has been here for about 5 minutes" I could feel Van's relief just like his fear and angry when I walked back in the room  
  
"I'll leave now" Van hastily walked out my room.  
  
"Hitomi I have two things to tell and ask you, one is my sister Celena has returned after all this time" he picked me up and spins me around and then kissed me  
  
"And the other thing is I love you Hitomi and I" Slowly Allen got on to one knee  
  
"Will you marry me?" 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
  
But I do own my characters  
  
True destiny.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Talking "  
  
** POV change **  
  
+++Text or messages+++  
  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi. This is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
I'm having problem remember chapter numbers so don't worry and don't worry about my spelling as it will never get any better.  
  
True Destiny  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
**Van**  
  
"Allen of course I'll marry you" I could feel her happiness inside me,  
  
'I hate him' I entered my room think about the book she was playing with  
  
A Book of Shadows it had to be'  
  
Feather still covered my room 11 o'clock the clock said on the other side of the room  
  
"Lord Van"  
  
"Hello Merle"  
  
"Where have you been for the last few hours?"  
  
"I fell a sleep in Hitomi's room"  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"Yes she fine, she when for a run while I was a sleep, Merle why did you hit Hitomi?"  
  
"I haven't hit her since last week why?"  
  
"No reason" I pulled off my boot then threw they across the room  
  
"Merle I've fallen in love with Hitomi"  
  
"Finally you've admitted it"  
  
"I've got it that bad?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But the only problem are one is loves Allen two her and Allen are getting married and three she'll never think of my like that" Merle hugged me like always but tit felt nothing like the hug between me and Hitomi,  
  
"I saw Isobel in a dream"  
  
"What did she said"  
  
"That I had to protect Hitomi from Zaibach and a man she trust who will kill her and that something to do with Dilandau is the key"  
  
"Weird Hitomi saw her to, she was the one who gave her that star"  
  
"Weird very weird"  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Folken about this? His worried you know about you and Hitomi"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Go see him"  
  
"Ok, ok mum I see him, but can you do something for me?"  
  
"Of course lord Van"  
  
"Can you get rid of these feather for me please?"  
  
"You and your feathers, of course I clean up, now go and visit Lord Folken" I walked over to the place my boots landed and pulled them back on  
  
'Am I going to get any sleep tonight?'  
  
I made my way to the old part of the castle which hadn't been used for years, which had to where Folken's lab was, Dryden like have Folken around as it was someone else who like books and science and boring things like that, as I got closer to the lab the torches light made the corridor gleam a dark eerie green.  
  
'Why did he always like the dark and eerie look? Maybe it's something with the arm'  
  
"Folken are you in here"  
  
"Come in Van" as I entered the room I could see May bottles full of coloured fluids and burners heating things,  
  
"So how is he?"  
  
"Who Hitomi she fine healing fast then most people but fine"  
  
"How are you Van?"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Still hate the dark and negative look of mine,"  
  
"Not fond of it"  
  
"How is your heart Van?"  
  
"What do you mean" I walked over to the desk he was sitting at and took the seat opposite him,  
  
"I mean you care a lot for Hitomi and when I check up on you, you seemed comfortable, with you arms wrapped around her waist and all"  
  
'Why did I have to have a big brother? Why? Someone answer me?"  
  
"Oh that, Allen made it clean I wasn't to be found like that again"  
  
"So broken hearted then" I crossed my arms on the table and laid my head on top of them  
  
"Oh had a really weird dream the other night Isobel was in it, she told me to protect Hitomi, and merle said that Hitomi had a dream with her in too"  
  
"Maybe she's trying to get a message to both of you"  
  
"Oh and I think Hitomi has a book of shadows, it had a symbol I seen before on it the pentagram with a dragon entwined"  
  
"I remember that kind of symbol too hold on"  
  
'God no, not the books'  
  
Folken walked over to one of his bookshelves and pulled and old and dusty book from it.  
  
"This symbol?"  
  
"Yes that exact symbol, what does it mean?"  
  
"It's the symbol of the Draconian Queen" I could breath my heart had stopped completely  
  
'She's a draconian'  
  
"Van are you ok?"  
  
"Just surprised"  
  
"Relax she be fine, I'll do some research and give you the results in the morning, now go to bed you've been down here for 3 hours"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yes now go to bed"  
  
"Your starting to sound like Merle"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Night Folkie"  
  
"Good night Van" as I made my way back to my room I thought up a thousand ways of asking Hitomi if she a draconian. As I opened the door to my room I felt a cold wave run through me  
  
'Some ones here'  
  
I entered my room sword drawn, but before I could say any thing or finish getting through the door I saw her. Platinum blond haircut like Hitomi's wearing an ice blue dress with matched her eyes, she sat on my bed eyes glued to the fire  
  
"How, who are you? And what are you doing in my room" she didn't ever turn away from the fire as she answered  
  
"I'm Allen's little sister Celena and the reason I'm here is to give you this it from Allen" she handed me a note with Allen mark on the back  
  
"Thank you Celena" she was gone  
  
"What a weird girl, oh my gods I'm turning in to merle what's this day coming to"  
  
I turned my attention back to the note, I made my way over to my bed once again this night, and all I want to do was sleep the rest of the night away and this letter. I broken the wax seal that held the letter back together  
  
+++Van, meet me at the crusade at 2:30pm, Allen+++  
  
"What does he want no" The clock on the far wall read 2:15  
  
"When am I going to get some sleep".  
  
The crusade was parked in the dock at the castle, when I arrived I couldn't see a thing as the clouds covered the moon now, I studied the area looking for Allen, nothing to see  
  
"Allen are you here?"  
  
I tried drowsing for him nothing, suddenly out of nowhere a fist hit me in the face I hit the floor hard,  
  
"I told you to stay away from her Van"  
  
I pulled myself off the floor I could feel the bruising rising already,  
  
"I was just returning something"  
  
"Yeah right I know how you feel towards he"  
  
"I consider her a friend and that's all"  
  
"You like her more that a friend, you love her always have"  
  
'How did he work that out'  
  
"Only as a friend"  
  
'Where is he and why am I lying about my feels towards her'  
  
Allen appeared for behind some weapons crates to the left of me,  
  
"I warned you once and you when against me"  
  
"Allen listen to me I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or Hitomi's relationship, I'm happy for you and I wouldn't do anything to ruin what you too have"  
  
"I don't believe Van"  
  
"Allen this is silly she just a friend nothing more"  
  
"I'll believe you for now because Hitomi cares for you, but if I find you two alone again a little secret you have might happen to be told to the Alliance"  
  
"I understand, Allen please protect her with your life"  
  
"We'll see"  
  
With that Allen disappeared back to where ever he came from. I dragged my feet as I walked to my room,  
  
'This has to be the ninth time this night I've been forced to leave me room'  
  
After fight with my boots and shirt I laid on the bed boring holes in to the ceiling  
  
"How can he stop us seeing each other, if I tell her how I feel and Allen finds out, Folken and I could be burnt to death "  
  
'If I could send her home she wouldn't be in this war and wouldn't have meet Allen and ever enough it would of killed me, it would have been best for her'  
  
I rolled over to see the moons appearing and disappearing behind clouds while hanging low in the sky  
  
"I have to find away of staying away from her till after the war even if it kills me" I felt alone tear fall  
  
"I love you Hitomi I just wish I could tell you".  
  
I couldn't sleep, that night one because of my face hurting and two this same nightmare, it started the same me and Folken been separated, then I saw everything through a bubble, I cold see Folken being beaten, his wings torn from his back, as I tried to reach him the picture moved further away. By day break I worked out that I had, had four hours sleep 2 which were in Hitomi's room, I didn't feel like been woken up by Merle jumping all over me. So I stumbled in to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I had dark rings under my eye, but it didn't compare to the black eye I had, I pulled some of my bangs over it to make it look like a shadow. I had decided that I would avoid Hitomi all together and it would also help me with the questions on the eye.  
  
It was 7 o'clock by the time I got to the windmill, I was debating whether to take Escaflowne for a fly to clear my head, and as it was early people wouldn't think we were under attack again. I love flying just over the sea with Escaflowne in dragon mode it was the close I was going to get to flying through rain clouds.  
  
After an hour of scaring seagulls and fishes, I walked Escaflowne back to the windmill, I noticed a note attached to the door from Folken  
  
+++Van, some reading material on second level, Folken+++  
  
'OH JOY' 


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
  
But I do own my characters  
  
True destiny.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Talking "  
  
** POV change **  
  
+++Text or messages+++  
  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi. This is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
I'm having problem remember chapter numbers so don't worry and don't worry about my spelling as it will never get any better.  
  
True Destiny  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
**Hitomi**  
  
I woke up to merle looking at me and poking my face  
  
"ARG merle, what do you think your doing? You gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"I'm looking for lord Van and I thought he might be in here, as he's not in his room! Properly play with his sword"  
  
"Leave me alone merle it to early and I'm trying to sleep"  
  
"Your a weird girl Hitomi" she said before closing the door. I turn over to get a face full of sun  
  
"ARG Merle I get you for opening the curtains" I could heard Merle giggling from behind the door, I pulled my blankets over my head  
  
"Do they ever have morning with no sunlight?" I dragged myself out to f the warmth of my bed, I looked at my watch 8:15  
  
'Maybe I should go for a run'  
  
I changed in to my tracksuit pants and took the top out of my bag, I prepared for the holes in the back course by my wings but there was nothing  
  
'No holes nut how? Maybe I study my Book of shadows later, it might explain how I feel what Van's feeling and my clothes and how I past my memories to him'.  
  
I left a note for Allen in case he came in wondering where I was, as I walked to the front of the castle, deciding where I would run  
  
"To the windmill and back I think"  
  
'And if Van's there I'll ask him to help me',  
  
As I started running I remembered the thing on earth I hate especially when I was running, the sounds of cars and the smog filled air, the silence of the mornings no bird or any animal sound what so ever. But here on Gaea I could hear bird songs miles away, the air was so clean and fresh, just peace but this war was starting to ruin even that and it was all just for power  
  
'Why do people fight just for a stupid power'.  
  
Within fifteen minutes I was at the windmill  
  
"Yes 5 minutes fast then last time we were here", the door to the windmill was slight ajar. I entered the windmill to be looking at the White giant form of Escaflowne even if the musty and dirty filled light made the place look decayed and abandoned, he stood out for this to look new and ready for action,  
  
"Van are you in here?" all I heard was the sounds of birds flying off in all directions, as I walked further in to the windmill I noticed Van's sword resting on the giants arm  
  
'Maybe he was on a higher level'.  
  
This windmill had 4 different levels other then the floor and the roof, me and Van both liked the second level as it was the only level with a window, I often found Van sit in the window frame looking at the sea, as I climbed the ladder to the 2nd level I started feeling Van's presence, as I looked over the top of the ladder I could see his silhouette by the window.  
  
"Van didn't you hear me" as I closed the space between us I could see he was fast a sleep  
  
"Bored himself to sleep" I said as I noticed the 20 leather bound books thrown across the floor'  
  
'I wonder what Dryden would say if he saw all these books like that'  
  
As I walked over to Van I kicked a crushed piece of paper, I tried to unroll it without ripping it was a note to Van  
  
+++Van, here are some books on what that symbol means, happy hunting and don't kill any books ok, Folken+++  
  
Some of the books had ribbons on selected pages but some were on the floor  
  
'Must of fallen out when Van throw them"  
  
I knelt in front of him, I could see dark rings under his eyed  
  
'Another late night'  
  
I brushed his hair out of his eye completely uncovering his left eye to discover a very swollen black left eye  
  
'What the hell! Who did this to him?'  
  
Van mutter something before letting his legs lay flat on the floor dropping the book he was last reading, I picked it up and found the pages he was look at, at the top of the page was the symbol of the star and the dragon, directly underneath was a passage, I read it to myself wondering why Van was looking in to this symbol.  
  
+++The symbol of the Draconian Queen, a woman born of Gaea and of the mystic moon, she'll have power of the mind, to see the unseen and the past, present and future. These powers come from the Book of shadows produced by the Draconian Council and her wings of silver and white will be given to her by the love of her family and friends. She will be bought to a war torn Gaea by a land dragon and will help win the war with the love and heart of the white dragon+++  
  
"That's you, you know" I turn to see a somewhat wake Van watching me,  
  
"How long have you been a wake?"  
  
"About 3 minutes"  
  
"Why do you think that's me"  
  
"Because if the one you had on your book of shadows and two your pentagram and three because this book describes you"  
  
"But this book said the woman was draconian"  
  
"And so are you"  
  
I handed the book back to Van  
  
"You found me out then"  
  
"Yeah I did and I proved Dryden and Folken aren't the only smart ones around here"  
  
"I never through otherwise, who hit you then mister smart guy?"  
  
"I walked in to a door"  
  
"Merle then, she got a good right hook" by this time I was it over looking Escaflowne and my legs hanging over the side, Van was piling the books back up behind me by the window  
  
"So did you kill any books?"  
  
"How did you know about that" I point to the note which now was on the floor  
  
"So what does it mean?"  
  
"When I was younger I was make to study all these really boring books on something, but knowing Folken he loved them, so I cut holes in them and hide sweets which really upset Folken, and that's killing them"  
  
"What about the Happy hunting?"  
  
"Folken's revenge for me killing those book was to place to one book with all the information I need in at the very bottom",  
  
'Sure I ask him now or late'  
  
"Van why do you think we can feel each others feelings"  
  
"I don't know but one of the many stupid books said that one of your powers was being able to saw your memories to show someone you consider a protector and friend".  
  
"You read all these books I'm impressed"  
  
"Folken marked the area which he thought might help, hay what do you mean your impressed"  
  
"You told him didn't you" I know he could feel my fear towards what happened, I felt Van sit next to me, I felt his fear and worry for me.  
  
'There is something else worrying him not just this'  
  
"I didn't tell him details, just that you shared your memories with me, nothing else I wouldn't do that to you"  
  
"Van what else is worrying you?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Why are you lying? Remember I can feel what you feel and visa versa, so please don't lie to me, we've both become more open to each other please don't lock me out again" I could still feel the tension and worry built inside him  
  
"I'm not meant to be like this with you, and this eye was a warning to stay away form you. I was going to try and avoid you but I guess that did work"  
  
"Allen right, I know his very overprotected for me sometime, I'll talk to him and tell him we are just good friend who have been through a lot together" the tension slowly faded so did the worry but not completely.  
  
"Van can you do something important for me"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Now please don't get angry when I ask you ok"  
  
"I wouldn't I promise"  
  
'Ok Hitomi just ask him'  
  
"As I'm the Queen of the Draconians I have wings right? Uh I guess I'm trying to ask you is"  
  
"Would I teach you to fly"  
  
"How did you know?  
  
"Your not the only mind reader around you know and any way I'm the only draconian you know well and so the first person you thought of I'm I right"  
  
"Yes right twice in one day a new Van record"  
  
"Watch it"  
  
"So will you teach me?"  
  
"Of course I would and do I have any choice as you out rate my on the Draconian scale anyway"  
  
""Thank you Van"  
  
"Lets go to the third level ok"  
  
"Fine". The third level of the windmill had a trapped door in the floor as it was used to store Hay and wheat, this was Merle's favourite level as the mice hide in the hay all the time.  
  
I had been trying to fly for hours and my stomach kept reminding my it was pat lunch time, so far Van had shown me how to call upon and hide my wings, which wasn't as hard as flying. Of course Van was have great fun laughing at me,  
  
"If my memory is right didn't you fall the first few times your flew?"  
  
"Oh bitchy, and ok I did fall more them a few times but this is just funny"  
  
'Great I'm now Van's Clown'  
  
"How about this? You help me, instead of sitting there laughing a me"  
  
"Ok I get the idea" I climbed back to the top of the stack of hay we were using as a jumping point  
  
"Hold my hands" Van offered me his hands, as I took them we both jumped of the stack. Within 5 seconds my wings gave way and I started fall down again, but this time I pulled Van down with me, I fell on top of Van when we landed  
  
"God your heavy"  
  
"Oh thanks" as I raised my head from Van shoulder I noticed how close I was to Van, we were on the floor in a pile of hay me laying on top of Van, his hand resting on each side of my waist and mine both on his chest  
  
'I can hear Van's heart'  
  
True enough I could hear his heart racing and he feels which matched my own emotions  
  
'Why am I so drawn to him physical and emotional?'  
  
Our faces were inches apart, I don't know why I did it but I did, gradually I moved my face closer to his, gently kissing him, I felt his love for me as he kissed me back. Nothing compared to how Van was kissing me it was so full of love and passion unlike Allen's which was always full of lust, I knew one of my hands was in his hair, as the other was encircled his neck, while one of his hands rested on my waist the other was stroking the feather between my wings sending electric through.  
  
'God damm you oxygen'  
  
Both of us didn't want the kiss to end as we slowly broke away, my body was warm from all the emotions he felt. Both his hands moved to my shoulders he said the one thing, which make my heart stop  
  
"Hitomi, I love you and would love to stay like this forever" all his feelings of love turn to pain and guilt as he continued  
  
"But we both know we can't ever be like this, you promised your self to Allen as his wife", he push me of him and got up and head to the trap door claiming his shirt on the way and disappeared down the ladder,  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank You guys for the review and I would like to say I didn't take the book of Shadows from charmed, they are real books used by witches to write they spells in and used in coven rituals,  
  
But thanks again I Luv you all  
  
Rain witch 


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
  
But I do own my characters  
  
True destiny.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Talking "  
  
** POV change **  
  
+++Text or messages+++  
  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi. This is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
I'm having problem remember chapter numbers so don't worry and don't worry about my spelling as it will never get any better.  
  
True Destiny  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
**Van**  
  
I didn't leave the windmill, I couldn't leave here alone again with the war and Zaibach soldiers after her. I decide to finish reading the book I started before I fell a sleep, as I sat by the window Merle jumped through it  
  
"MERLE, one of these days I'm going to die from all the heart attacks you've given me"  
  
"Have you been in here all morning?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Have you eaten any thing yet?"  
  
"Not hungry"  
  
"Oh Allen's having a hissy fit back at the castle because Hitomi hasn't returned from running yet"  
  
"Because she's on level 3"  
  
"Good have you told her yet" I just nodded and carried on reading, merle took that as a sign not to carry on question me on that matter.  
  
"Lord Van I bought you these to eat"  
  
"Merle is there any chance in this life time you will call me Van?"  
  
"Nope never in a million years as I know how much you hate it so that's why I call you it"  
  
"I hate you, you know, oh thanks for the food and cleaning my feathers up how many favours do I own you now"  
  
"About 200 by now"  
  
"Your the best little sister I could have"  
  
"Finally you admit it that I'm the best"  
  
"Whatever". Before I could say anything else she was back out the window, I looked at the food she had bought me for lunch, breakfast who know anymore there was enough for both me and Hitomi  
  
'She is playing matchmaker again, I bet she's Folken little spy that how he gets his information on both me and Hitomi'  
  
I looked again at the food wondering if I should take some to her, but as I thought about I could feel my heart hurting, and the guilt of ruin her relationship with Allen  
  
'She must hate me right now'.  
  
I tried to finish the book I was reading but all I could think of was the way she tasted and felt in my arms. After reading the whole seventeen pages on the Queen of the Draconians, I had learnt that Hitomi's powers would increase, she would be able to cast any spell she wants have all the wisdom or the Draconian council and be able to freeze people for five minutes and move things with her mind. I was scared for her as some of her powers she would be able to control quickly and call upon that when ever and others she wouldn't have so much control over and have to learn quickly.  
  
Other books which I read last night said she would be able to absorb her book of shadows and any other one she touches, and if she is helped by an evil force she would lost her mind to the pain of these peoples thought and then her powers will kill her. A future I never wanted to happen or see, I decide to take her some food and tell her what I found out about her powers  
  
'It also so you can see her Fanel'  
  
I wished that Merle or Folken or even Allen could tell her this, but also I wanted to know where I stood now in our friendship or even if there was one. I climbed the ladder to the trap door gently pushing it open  
  
"Hitomi" as I climb on to the levels floor so I could stand I saw Hitomi floating mid-air on her wings to land gracefully on the floor  
  
"Well it seems you've mastered your wings" she just nodded not even turning to look at me,  
  
"I bought you some food that Merle bought us and I have some information on you future powers"  
  
"Oh"  
  
'She really does hate me'  
  
She kept sending me this hateful emotion at me, I know that it was me she hated and that was how it was going to be.  
  
"Basically your powers are all connected to your mind and your will be able to freeze people"  
  
"Van do you hate me?" I knew she could fell my surprise at the question  
  
"No I could never hate you how could you think that?"  
  
"Because I ruin our friendship"  
  
"Never Hitomi never"  
  
"Lord Van aye you in here?" Hitomi meet my eyes and smiled weakly melting her wings in to her back before answering Gaddess for me,  
  
"Yes Gaddess we are" I noticed that her clothes weren't torn, Gaddess appeared from the trap door  
  
"Hello, Lord Van this id from the king" he handed me a note from Dryden  
  
+++There is a meeting about the up coming battle at three+++  
  
'Great another meeting'  
  
I looked up to meet her eyes once again,  
  
"Go I be fine I read those books"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Van go"  
  
"Lord Van I look after her" I turned to look at Gaddess  
  
'He'll look after her'  
  
"Take care of her Gaddess, Hitomi can we talk later?"  
  
"We have to, I see you later".  
  
Hitomi and Gaddess followed me down the ladder, I quickly showed Hitomi which books had the best information in and left her in Gaddess care. As I headed towards the castle I l looked over my shoulder at the window and saw her looking at me so I waved to her hoping she would wave back but nothing.  
  
When I reached the castle, Dryden and Allen meet me at the door  
  
"What mattering?"  
  
"Zaibach soldiers have bee in seen in woods outside Palas, where is Hitomi?"  
  
"At the windmill reading Gaddess is keep her safe for now" Allen gave me a look that alone could kill  
  
"Well let's go to the war room but anything else happened". On the way I saw Merle talking to Folken  
  
As I walked past them I looked in a mirror and noticed my eye wasn't black anymore  
  
'Bingo that double crossing cat is his little spy and I know I heal fast but now that quick, I better Hitomi healed it early without knowing',  
  
Inside the war room sat all the leaders of the countries, which are helping us against Zaibach. I let the war talks wash over me as I sat there with my eyes closed, after a number of different fights, we came to the decide we would hit Zaibach in two waves, the first being gymelefs and half the men on foot and five air ships and the second was the rest of the foot soldiers and airships to clear up, as both me and Allen were in the first wave we would have to leave a 4am tomorrow to reach the port near Zaibach in time.  
  
'That only gives me tonight to talk to her'.  
  
The meeting finished at six giving me six hours to find and talk to her, Merle and Folken, as I left the room my head started to spin  
  
'What's happening?',  
  
I could felt myself fall but couldn't stop myself, Dryden and Allen must have caught my arms as I could hear them calling my name.  
  
The same three flashes of visions kept repeating themselves over and over again. One was Escaflowne and the Red gymelef fight but Dilandau was holding something human in it's hand, the second was the human form the in Escaflowne's hand as I saw myself crying over this person and the third was a graveyard covered in feather as my vision self was stand over a grave, I was shown three things until, I saw something I didn't want to know could happened. I was in Hitomi's room, she was sitting on her balcony, a shadow moved behind her but she didn't notice as she was spellbound to the book she was reading, the shadow moved quickly behind her covering her mouth with a cloth, she tried to use her powers but she could ass her eyes slowly covered asleep as the person threw her over they shoulder and jumped down to the ground and ran in to the woods. I could feel myself been slowly woken up as I opened my eyes I saw Dryden  
  
"You scared us there Van"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You when in to a state like Hitomi does when she has a vision, you lucky we lost you a couple of time"  
  
"What time is it" I started to worry that I would have enough time to talk to ever one I had to before I left  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to speak to Folken, Merle and Hitomi"  
  
"I think Hitomi is outside reading or watching the stars one or the other, but the evil two are off somewhere plotting your fate"  
  
"Who the evil two?"  
  
"Merle and Folken as if they both joined Zaibach could you imagine the problem we would have?"  
  
"Scary thought, can I go?"  
  
"Yeah just be careful".  
  
I wondered in the gardens until I came across Hitomi sitting under a tree looking up at the starts, I made my way up to her hoping she would tear my eyes out,  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hello Van"  
  
"Hitomi can we talk about this morning?"  
  
"Of course" I sat next to her under the tree, her head rested on my shoulder I wanted to wrap my arms around her, but waited until I was sure she wanted my to  
  
'Here goes nothing'  
  
"What did you mean when you said you hated yourself?"  
  
"I hated myself for not noticing the person who I truly care for and would die if anything happened to him and I hated myself for getting my emotions confused and choosing the wrong person"  
  
"Hitomi I'm sorry if I ruined your relationship with Allen"  
  
"You didn't, but I did when I told Allen that I was just infatuated with him and I said I couldn't marry him as I loved another and returned his ring, god Isobel would be upset with me for messing up"  
  
"She wouldn't she ever got upset with anyone" I knew she could feel my worry  
  
"He really threaten you did he"  
  
"Yeah he did, he said I had to stay away from you or I would lost my family" I moved my right arm so it was resting on her waist,  
  
"Hitomi after all this, where does it leave us?" she look down at the book she had placed on the floor that once she was reading before it grow very dark, I felt her built up courage  
  
"It leaves us here hopefully" she handed me the book  
  
+++Fanelia's History+++  
  
"I want to see and help rebuilt Fanelia with you"  
  
"Hitomi I don't know what to say"  
  
'God you're a moron she want to be with you, why do I get stuck with the stupid brother'  
  
"Van, I love you more then anything I considered you my soul mate your the only person who treats me as an equal and not some stupid teenage girl"  
  
She moved so she was on my lap sending waves of electric and emotion through my body. For the first time I couldn't tell my feelings from hers,  
  
"Hitomi I love you too, I have from the moment I meet you, when you didn't treat my like some royal just as myself and that one of the things I love about you, you treated ever one as equals" I gently kissed her on the forehead then her nose then on her lips I snaked both of my arms around her. I broke the kiss and just held her breathing in her smell so I would ever forget this moment. I told her about my vision as I told her I first felt surprise followed by worry and fear  
  
"Van I had the same vision but I wasn't kidnapped in my"  
  
"I want you to be very careful till I return as I don't want to lost you now that I got you"  
  
"Van just promise me you'll come back alive and safe"  
  
"I promise" I lift her left hand kissing it to seal my promise, no ring which made my happy  
  
"Where do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow early" I wanted to stay and keep her safe from been kidnapped, but I had to go as I had given my word to the council.  
  
"Oh I forgot I got one of my new powers to day but it sometimes does work I haven't learnt how to call them properly yet, so if it does work not laugh"  
  
"What my laugh at you when have I ever done that"  
  
"I wonder" she took the book I had placed on the floor early and placed it in front of both of us,  
  
"Now be quiet please" she looked at the book and slowly raised her hands as she did the book floated up before quickly slamming down again  
  
"Your amazing" I gently kissed her forehead again  
  
"I know, but I wish I could control it better and call upon it"  
  
"Your learn give it time" as I said that something moved behind us making the brushes move but nothing came out  
  
"Must have been a rabbit"  
  
"Hitomi look like we have a couple of spies" I whisper in her ear I pointed to the balcony connect to Merle's room to see Folken and Merle waving at us,  
  
"I'm going to kill them" she got up from my arms and often me her hand I took it and got up  
  
"So how should I kill them"?  
  
"Like I know, how about dying Folkens hair orange and shaving Merles off"  
  
"You know as good as that is if I did that Escaflowne would be painted pink the next morning"  
  
"That would be funny" she started to, yawn  
  
"You tried"  
  
"I know, I know well see you when you get back stay alive for me please" I kissed here gently before letting her disappear in to the castle, I removed my shirt letting my wings out and flew up to Merle's window to find them sitting at the table and chairs there  
  
"I'm going to kill you two"  
  
"Come on Lord Van it was so sweet and romantic"  
  
"Merle you think everything is romantic"  
  
"I know" I noticed Folken smile at me  
  
"What and then did you start smiling"  
  
"Since now for your information and you've changed since she been here, more open and you've broken you promise to mother about your wings"  
  
"I know but I can't help it" I folded away my wings and put my shirt back on  
  
"Your in love" Merle cried dancing around me like she does when high on cat nip  
  
"Evil two can you do a favour for me"  
  
"So Dryden told you our little nickname then"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes of course we'll do a favour for you, but it's it Merles job to clean up your feathers"  
  
"It isn't"  
  
"Ok you two, will you both kept an eye on Hitomi when I'm gone as I had a vision of her been kidnapped"  
  
"Lord Van she can handle it herself with her new powers" she said but before I could ask her how she knew about Hitomi's power Folken jumped in  
  
"Merle why don't you check on Hitomi now you can go make fun of her or something" merle quickly disappeared in to her room and out the door leaving Folken and me alone on the balcony  
  
"What did she mean by that Folken"  
  
"Van, Hitomi lost control of one of her new powers"  
  
"When did this happen"  
  
"It happened about 7 ish when she heard you collapsed, I'll start from the beginning and the short version. But before that me and Merle weren't the only ones spying on you so was Allen",  
  
'Oh god what's going to happened to her and me'  
  
"Right on with the story"  
  
"I guess just leave all the boring stuff like, I was reading a very boring book on something boring when"  
  
"Ok, ok I get the idea of shorten version, any way Merle when and got her she came racing back, Allen tried to stop her seeing you, they go in to a fight about you, her powers must be linked to her emotion as she was able to throw Allen in to a wall knocking him out cold ands I guess that's when they broke up"  
  
"Why didn't she tell me?" 


	13. chapter 13

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
But I do own my characters  
True destiny.  
' Thoughts '  
" Talking "  
** POV change **  
  
+++Text or messages+++  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi. This is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
I'm having problem remember chapter numbers so don't worry and don't worry about my spelling as it will never get any better.  
True Destiny  
  
Chapter Thirteen   
  
**Hitomi**  
  
I felt like I was floating on air as I walked back to my room, nothing could have bought me down  
  
`I'm finally happy, happier then I could have ever been with Allen or Amano'  
  
I started humming I don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about Van and our future I never noticed Merle stalking me  
  
"Hitomi what you doing?"  
  
"Fu.... god sake Merle I'm having a heart attack at this moment"  
  
"So you have a heart, but then a gain you must do to fall for Van"  
  
"Not any more my heart stopped about 8 steps ago"  
  
"You two looked so cute"  
  
"Did Van tell you what he was going to do to you for spying on us you evil cat"  
  
"None, but him and Folken are talking about you and your little powers"  
  
"Great"  
  
"Hitomi can you promise me something"  
  
"Of course"  
  
`de ja vu'  
  
"Promise me you'll never hurt him"  
  
"I promise on my own life I would never do anything to hurt him again" I hugged the worried Merle,  
  
"Are you going to see him off tomorrow morning?"  
  
"I might do why"  
  
"Good let's go to your room and find a pretty dress for you to wear" Merle quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me to my room. Then is when I saw two guards standing there  
  
"Hi what are you doing?"  
  
"Lady Hitomi and Lady Merle we were told by your future husband to protect you while he is gone?"  
  
`Future husband but Van never, oh god Allen he still thinks we engaged'  
  
"Well tell him I don't need 24 hour protection ok"  
  
"We understand milady but we have to follow orders" I pushed pass the guard as did Merle entering my room  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you and Lord Van are getting married," she said while jumping up and down on my bed"  
  
"Merle stop that and me and Van aren't getting marries, the guards meant Allen who still thinks we are together" merle by this time had stop jumping. I sank to the floor placing my head on the bed  
  
"If Allen tells Van that your marriage is still on it"  
  
"Will break his heart and after everything we went through today he'll think I lied to him about how I felt" I look at a worry Merle who gently stoked my hair  
  
`Why is she stoking me she must thinks I'm a cat, now that's weird'  
  
I feel tears rise and prick the back of my eye  
  
"Van will hate me if he finds out and Allen will tell him, Merle can I be alone?"  
  
"Yeah I'm going to help you live up to your promise to me and try and keep Allen away form Van until 12 but you must talk to both of them and clear this up" Merle walked out of the room, I felt a warmth grow form under my bed  
  
`What the hell'  
  
I moved the covers to find my book of shadows symbols white with heat. I cautiously picked it up and put it on the bed with out burning my fingers off, as I moved my hands the book flew open to the page where I had placed one of Van feathers which I had collected for the windmill early today as a memory of our first kind of kiss. I moved the feather so I could read the spell title underneath it  
  
+++A spell to join two souls+++  
  
`Thank you Council for the sign'  
  
I knew in my heart that Van was my soul mate I just need a sign. That was it I had promised myself and merle that I would never hurt Van again so I pushed passed the guards again  
  
"If you two follow me I will kill you" I said in a dangerously low tone, both guards go the idea and stayed by the door, I set off to find and explain to Allen that we were over and I had moved on to some else, and if he tries to hurt me I will hopefully be able to call upon my powers, then I have to find Van and talk to him about what happened and how stupid Allen was. I walked to Allen's door and knock half hoping he wasn't there half hoping he was  
  
"It's open" I opened the door to his room and walked in  
  
"So I heard you didn't like the guards"  
  
"No I didn't Allen" he walked over to me and hugged me  
  
"Allen don't we have to talk" I got out of Allen's arms as fast as I could and went and sat by the fire. Allen followed and sat next to me  
  
"Allen about the wedding"  
  
"Oh yes I've arranged it to be after the war then I return"  
  
"Allen I didn't mean that I meant"  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot I asked Van to be my best man" that was it I knew Van was hurting and it was my fault,  
  
`Maybe it was before you broke up?'  
  
"When did you ask him"  
  
"About 5 minutes ago when I saw him walking to his room" I felt the world fall around me  
  
`He's going to think I used him'  
  
"Hitomi" I slowly faced Allen  
  
`Oh god what have I done'  
  
"Hitomi are you ok"  
  
"No I'm not, this marriage is over, it has been since I threw you in to that wall" I got up and walked towards the door but before I got to the handle, Allen grabbed me for behind  
  
"When do you think your going?" he whisper in my ear as he held me against his chest  
  
"Allen it's over I'm going to see my soul mate, now let go before I throw you in to a wall again I tried to summon my power but nothing Allen spun me around so I was facing him  
  
"Van in his room and he can protect you when his so tried he can hardly stay awake,"  
  
"You were spying on us as well"  
  
"So I was" Allen started kissing my neck as he walked backwards  
  
`Hitomi stop him anyway your can'  
  
I tried calling on my powers again but still nothing  
  
"Allen please even if we aren't in a relationship we can still be friends" Allen stopped kissing me to look at me  
  
"Hitomi, I love you and I'm going to make you make and if I hear one scream out of you I will kill Merle, Folken and your little soul mate Van as you put it now shut up" he pushed me to the bed and climb to top of me I tried only again to call my power but still nothing  
  
"Van will never have you" I couldn't move my hands and my powers wouldn't work not my memory sharing or my telekinesis, I tried to emotional call out to Van but I could feel that he was a sleep  
  
"Allen please don't do this"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up"  
  
He said between kisses erasing the kisses Van had given me on my forehead and nose and lip. I felt Allen's hands both go up the back of my top  
  
`SOME PLEASE HELP'  
  
Suddenly I felt a gate open within me both my hands started to feel warm as my hands were crush against Allen's chest I couldn't move them  
  
`What's happening? I need help'  
  
As if someone answered my pray, Allen got up to remove his shirt, I quickly moved my hands to face him and hoped my powers would stop him. A lilac light formed in my palms and shot in to Allen's chest hitting him dead centre in the chest, freezing him, Taking that as my chance to escape Allen I got off the bed and race out of the room, hot tears ran down my face a person I care for try to rape me and I didn't know what to do. I ran in to my room noticing the guards had gone, I closed the door and locked it hope he would come after me  
  
`Please who ever answered my pray don't let him in this room'  
  
I turn and slid down the door to the floor bought my knee up to my chest and sobbed in to my knees. I heard footsteps coming towards my door then a gently knock, warmth filled me along with worry. I moved so I could still open the door without moving off the door and the position I was in. Van opened the door the moment I unlocked it then relocked it and slid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my crying form.  
  
"Van I tried to call you"  
  
"I heard you within my sleep I'm sorry I couldn't get to you quicker" I felt tears rise within me as could he, I just sat there on the floor by my bedroom door sobbing in to Van's arms, as he gave me silent reassures. I didn't know how long we had been sitting there but it must have been late as Van's breathing really slowed down, I looked up at him to find him fast asleep against the door and me. Lack of sleep had finally caught up with him.  
  
I felt dirty and wanted a bath but couldn't leave Van like this. I raised my hand and tried to call my book of shadows to me, nothing I tried again and it worked the book dropped off the bed and moved across the floor like been pulled on an invisible string tome, when it reached my hand the book flipped open to a teleport spell. My first thought was to move him to his own room but then I remembered the way I felt safe when I woke up in his arms after I was stabbed. I used the spell to teleport him to my bed and pulled the blanket over him on my bed luckily he wasn't wearing his boots. As I stepped out the bath I still felt him on my body, I changed in the night clothes Millennia had given me, as I walked out the bathroom I looked across the room at Van who was still fast a sleep now taking both sides of the bed up.  
  
`Men'  
  
I made my way over to the bed and laid next to him, I his sleep he wrapped his arms around me pulling my to his chest  
  
"I love you" he mumbled I laid my head on his chest he tied his arms around my slightly. I lifted my head and gently kissed his nose and watched it wrinkle up  
  
`How cute'  
  
I slowly laid my head back down and fell asleep listening to the sounds of his heart.  
  
I woke up alone that morning, running my hand over the space where he was once sleeping to see if I could find any heat left by him, no heat but a letter  
  
+++ To my sleeping Angel,  
  
I'm sorry I fell a sleep on you last night and that I will be half way to Zaibach by the time you read this. I'm going to relock the door and give the key to Folken, who will open it about nine. Believe me it's better then Merle. I left under your pillow is a dragger I want you to keep it on you at all times just for protects, but as you can throw things in to walls I don't think you will, Folken his all his wisdom told me the all shorten version of what happened between you and Allen ands I didn't believe him when he ask me to be his best man that you two were back together. I love you and promise to return, stay safe and watch out for Zaibach soldiers. Lots of love Van+++  
  
I looked at my watch to see it was 8:40  
  
"Better get dress before Folken arrives" I changed into the dress Millennia had given me the white and pink one. Just as I had finish pulling my trainers on I heard a knock at the door  
  
"Come in Folken" the lock clicked as he undid it and walked in  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Van left a letter saying you would be by to return my key and unlock the door"  
  
"He did, did he, oh here's your key" he handed me back the key to my door and left  
  
`I'll never work him out'.  
  
I left my room about 2 hours later in that time I had learnt away of controlling my ability to freeze things. As all I had to do was think about ice and a light would form and my book said all I had to do was fire it at the person I wanted to freeze. I walked out in to the garden as my room was now incredible boring, I walked to the spot me and Van were sitting at last night. On the floor was still the book on Fanelia luckily it had rained during the night as it would have been ruined. I took my sit and carried on reading the book, a shadow covered me as I read  
  
"Merle I'm reading go away"  
  
"I'm not Merle" I pulled my eyes away from the page I was reading to meet Celena's eyes  
  
"Oh hello Celena I thought you were Merle will you join me" she didn't ever answer she just sat down  
  
"Your Hitomi right"  
  
"Yes" she looked over at the book I was reading  
  
"What you reading"  
  
"The history of Fanelia"  
  
"Oh that backwards country I heard it was burnt down by the dragons that protect it" I felt a chill run down my back I remembered Dilandau saying that the first time we meet him  
  
"So you're the women who has won the white drag.. Van's heart and Allen's"  
  
"I wouldn't say that" She start looking at the balconies  
  
"Which one is yours Hitomi?"  
  
"That one, Celena I know it's not of my business but where have you been all this time"  
  
"Somewhere you'll see in your near future"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll know very soon" with that she got up and left I sat there wondering what she have meant by that I could stop think that it had something to do with Van's visions. I picked my self up off the floor and headed back to my room.  
  
When I opened the door I felt someone aura in my room I looked carefully around the door to see Merle ran past  
  
"Hello Merle what are you doing in here"  
  
"Sshh there is a mouse in here", I quickly jumped up on to my bed out of the reach of the mouse I watched as Merle stake pout the hole in my wall. I had finished my book on Fanelia so decide to read my book of shadows, as I read each word I could feel them been imprinted on my mind as I could remember word I had read and every spell.  
  
"Have you given up?" I asked merle as she walked away from the hole  
  
"Yes and the fact I'm hungry so lets go in to town and buy things"  
  
"Ok" I throw the book under my pillow and saw the knife Van had left for me to use if I had to  
  
`If I had to I don't need it'  
  
I hoped I would never had to use it but I did have my powers to protect me, so I placed the pillow back on top of them and left with Merle to find Millennia to also come shopping with us.  
  
We spend a good afternoon shopping, more for me then anyone else, but most of the day I kept thinking of Van and how he was doing. I ended up have 3 green dresses as green is my colour both Millennia and Merle said and a pair of knee high boots to wear with my uniform, some where a long the line Merle had ran off and bought me an dress to wear for Van so I was scary to think of what it looked like. I piled all the boxes on to my bed and fell next to them on my back  
  
"I wonder if he is thinking of me," I ask to no one  
  
"Of course he is" an eerie voice filled my room  
  
"Who there?"  
  
"I came to finish what we started a few days ago but would of thought that you would heal so quick" Dilandau walked out of the corner he was waiting in  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"I'll show you" as he said that Celena walked out of my bathroom  
  
"Well hello again Hitomi" I tried to call a upon my freezing powers but nothing happened  
  
"I know who you are Hitomi and I used one of my own spells to cancel your powers out" before I knew it Dilandau's arms wrapped around me from behind  
  
"I think it's time we head for home done you Celena?"  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau" just as I was about to scream he covered my mouth with a cloth, and then I felt sleep being forced a upon me, I could still hear and felt what was happening but I was a sleep.  
  
"What are you looking for Celena" I felt her under my bed  
  
"I'm sorry for holding you up lord Dilandau but if we don't find her Book of shadows we can kill her" I cast a spell in my sleep that turns my book invisible so she would find it, I could also felt Dilandau's fingers running up and down my stomach, I pray that my book wouldn't be found  
  
"I can't find it she might not have it yet" Celena hit the bed and stomped off to the window  
  
`Oh yes I'm good"  
  
Dilandau throw me over his shoulder and headed after her, they must of have some gymelifs waiting for them as I hear the sound of liquid metal being shot at the and the feeling of flying so I worked out that the gymelifs use the liquid metal to pick them off my balcony and that most likely how they got up there in the first place, once we were in to the woods the drug started to wear off. We make our way somewhere on horse I was sitting in front of Dilandau with my legs and hands tied, I cried out to Van with all the emotion I could sum like when Allen tried to hurt me, but I couldn't contact him and the connection was very weak and stretched.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, where are we headed" we had left the gymelifs a while back as they had the head for the Zaibach border ready for the attacks in a couple of days  
  
"We are headed to the borders of Palas where an airship is waiting to take us to lord Donkirk" he snarled at her  
  
"And when we get there me and you will finish what we started" I hated the way his breath ran across my neck as he spoke to me  
  
"I never let you have me I'll die first"  
  
"We'll see"  
  
`Van where are you?'  
  
I remembered the teleport spell I had used the other night  
  
"Move me here move me there move me to the castle there"  
  
"Stupid girl Celena blocked your powers with her own little spell, so you're normal until she removes it " all my hope slowly faded  
  
`Why didn't I take that knife and I must not give up on Van finding me'  
  
When we reached a clearing I could see an airship two men dressed in dragon slayer uniforms came out  
  
"Good evening Lord Dilandau the ship is ready to leave"  
  
"Good now take our horse and release them" Dilandau dismounted his horse and pulled me down with him making me hit the floor, I was pulled back to my feet by my hair of course trying to get up wasn't hard enough with my feet tried together. Celena in her all high and mightiness cut the rope and then dragged me to the ship  
  
"You can't fly out of here or use your powers so behave or else I'll clip you," she said as she dragged me in to the airship.  
  
I was chain to the floor in one of the rooms it was dark and smelt funny the place had do window and I guess it was lit with artificially lightly, I tried calling Van over and over again but he was too far or Celena spell had blocked the connection as well.  
  
I didn't know how long I had been locked up in this room or what time it was but I was starting to get hungry meaning it was close to tea.  
  
`Which moron would turn the lights on? Very stupid question'  
  
I could see the lights had just come on suddenly before my eyes even adjusted I know who it was.  
  
"I decide you're join to join me for dinner"  
  
"Do I have a choice in the matter Dilly"  
  
"Not call me that" his hand came down across my face,  
  
"Now your join me for dinner so behave little girl" he unchained my hands, I could feel all the blood rush back in to them and my wrist start to hurt form the weigh of the shackles. I followed him to the dinning room, the airship reminded me of the Crusade but this version was more gothic and weird feeling to it. The dinning room was the same but lit with over a hundred odd candles,  
  
`Please god don't let his try and be romantic as I will be sick'  
  
I was forced to sit opposite him but it would have been better if I was in another room but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. I didn't eat very much as dragon meat really isn't something I would like to try  
  
"Can I please go now your hurt me an enough" I whole time I had to sit there he spoke of what Van did to his Dragon slayers and what he was going to do to Van and fire.  
  
"If you answer me one little question first? And stop being sarcastic"  
  
"Fine" he got up and moved over to me holding a dinner knife in his hands twirling it in his fingers, he pushed my chair back about 5 inches so he was between me and the table this was so I couldn't move, slowly he lowed his head to my level the fear of he kissing my rose  
  
"I want to know how it feels to know that you're going to help kill Van" I felt fear run down my back again  
  
"I think it's time for you to go," he said just before running the knife down my cheek cut a thin cut like his,  
  
"I marked you as mine now" with that the two men I saw early entered the room and escorted me to the room I was helped in chaining me back to the floor I decide I would try and get some sleep so laid down and called out for the last time today for Van before all my energy left and I fell to sleep.  
  
To my fans  
  
Sorry chapter is very long  
  
Rain Witch 


	14. chapter 14

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
  
But I do own my characters  
  
True destiny.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Talking "  
  
** POV change **  
  
+++Text or messages+++  
  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi. This is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
I'm having problem remember chapter numbers so don't worry and don't worry about my spelling as it will never get any better.  
  
True Destiny  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
**Van**  
  
When we reached the port it had been destroyed all the men and gymelefs, we searched foe any living people but the only one we found die after tell us that the Zaibach gymelefs were heading to Palas and over heard something about kidnapping a witch. The moment he said witch I realised it was Hitomi they were after. Allen must have thought at the same time as he ordered us all back to Palas, I prayed that they hadn't got her and if they tried she would use her powers against them. I tried call to her a few times but couldn't connect, as the link was weak.  
  
I stood on the over hang looking back at the port  
  
'They had no idea what hit them'  
  
"Van" I turned to see Allen looking at me  
  
"Yes Allen"  
  
"So I'm right in think the witch is Hitomi"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
'You blond hair ass that tried to rape a innocent 15 year old'.  
  
"Who do you think it is" I turned back around so I could look at the cloud trying not to throw him off the platform and off the ship.  
  
"Most likely Dilandau"  
  
1.1 'You long haired freak'  
  
Allen walked next to me and looked out at the sky too  
  
"Are you only going to say 3 words to every question I ask you"  
  
"Maybe I will" we stood there for a few minutes in silent, my mind was screaming for me to kill him but I couldn't act it out.  
  
"So are you going to be my best man?"  
  
'Now Fanel lift your sword and cut is dam girly head off'  
  
I decide it was time to set every thing right not listening to the voice in my head ever if it was a good idea  
  
"No I'm not going to be your best man, as I heard from Hitomi your two were over" I know Allen was shocked that I know that their were over  
  
"She just nervous about the wedding"  
  
'Your lying blonde'  
  
"So your weren't spying on us the other night when we were under a tree together and then tried to rape her when she came to clear things up between you too" the look of pure shock was priceless I committed it to memory  
  
1.2 'We got him, we are the best'  
  
Ok my mind had finally lost the plot but it was some what true, ok I like that I was right and I had Allen shocked and backed in to a corner  
  
"I got no idea what you're talking about? I would never hurt her" I turned and walked to the door knowing that Allen would properly come after me  
  
"Remember one think thing Allen she was the one who knocked you old cold the other day" before I had even stepped off the step and out the door Allen grabbed my shoulder  
  
"What was that meant to mean"  
  
'Right now hit him Fanel, you know you want to '  
  
That was it I had to hit him now and I did I turn and punched him with full force in the face  
  
"Stay away form Hitomi, Allen if you ever touch her again I will make you life a living hell" I said in a dangerous tone. Then walked out the door and headed towards the crusades bridge, the whole time smiling about what I have done. Gossip around the ship was that Allen had stomped off to his room over a spilt end. I had tried to contacting Hitomi the whole trip but as it was very weak and she seemed to be moving I couldn't pin point her, but when I got close I could feel small flashes of fear. I had to make sure my vision didn't come true, that's when it hit me another vision.  
  
I was a dark room all I could see the outline of someone in the dark crying suddenly a light came on blinding me and the person, as my eyes got use to the light I could see the person was chain to the floor and the person was Hitomi, blood was running down her sides from the whip marks which had cut through her dress  
  
"Are you going to talk now?" I watched as Celena appeared through the door. She kneel next to her  
  
"Where is your book of shadows? And how do we content the dragon?" the picture started to faded and I could feel the vision being lifted off me  
  
"I think he is waking up"  
  
"What do you think happened?"  
  
"Didn't he black out the other day maybe he did it again"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"You both know I can hear you?" I opened my eyes to see Gaddes and Kenko  
  
"What happened Lord Van?"  
  
"I had another vision that's all" the guys help me stand up; one of the other men called Kenko away leaving Gaddes and me on the bridge.  
  
"It the little lady isn't it?"  
  
"She has been kidnapped"  
  
"Well if you do that little drowsing trick you and her can do, we will do after them" the shock of Gaddes idea was amazing  
  
"Ok then lets do it" I closed my eyes and picture Hitomi in my mind the pendent in my mind spun east  
  
"That way".  
  
We started heading east, but no quick enough so I headed down to the gymelef hanger to use Escaflowne as it was faster, I climbed up to Escaflowne's chest, once inside I change from warrior mode to dragon then to jet mode. As I got closer to the Zaibach airship the more I felt Hitomi. Escaflowne was back in dragon mode, I could see the air ship about a mile away, I had pin pointed her position on the ship and tried to contact her but she was out cold. So far my plan was to smash in there and get out fast with Hitomi  
  
'Great plan did you think that up all by yourself, what a moron you are'  
  
I was hoping that I had the factor of surprise still  
  
1.3 'I must have or they would have sent gymelefs at me by now'  
  
I flew closer and closer till I was right on top of it and still nothing,  
  
1.4 'What's going on here'  
  
Just before I could land on it or anything a liquid metal was short pass me  
  
'You had to open your big mouth didn't you Fanel, look they not doing anything let jinx it'  
  
"So the dragon has come to safe his little wrench" I changed Escaflowne to fighter mode and dropped to the roof of the ship  
  
"Dilandau I should of guessed" Dilandau gymelef revealed it's self. As I when to draw my sword the floor between us opened and a platform began to rise, I was waiting for the other gymelef to appear, but what I saw wasn't what I was hoping to see. Stood in the middle of the platform was Celena holding a knife to Hitomi's neck, memories of what happened at the Dragon's graveyard arose.  
  
'What to I do?'  
  
From what I could see my vision of her being whipped was true and this reminded me of the other vision I had, had. The only new plan I came up with was a complete and utter long shot, it was to change Escaflowne to Dragon then to jet mode, hopefully grabbing Hitomi then changing it to jet mode to escape quick enough to miss the flame-thrower of Dilandau's gymelef, I know it's a long shot but I couldn't not do anything.  
  
1.4.1 "Here goes nothing"  
  
'We're going to die oh for the love of god someone stop him trying this'  
  
I changed Escaflowne in to dragon mode made it fly about a foot off the floor and flew at Dilandau, Hitomi must have had worked out what I was going to do as she escaped Celena's grasp and grabbed my arm as I flew pass, as soon as she was holding on to me I change direction and mode and was out of there, just missing the flames from Dilandau's flame thrower, but Escaflowne's tail was slightly blacken.  
  
'Wow I'm impressed your stupid plan worked'  
  
1.4.2 I feel whole as I could feel her emotions again, the crusade wasn't that far in front of us  
  
"Hitomi we should be nearing back to the crusade" she hadn't said a word since I saved her, I didn't know if she was sleepy or what. Her grip around my waist slowly loosen, as her head rested on my shoulder and a floating feeling entered me  
  
'She's a sleep, at last twice in a number of days she been hurt'  
  
2 hours later  
  
1.5 'Damn you blonde'  
  
We had been flying for hours and still hadn't found the crusade, I tried drowsing and following its direction but still hadn't caught sight of it yet  
  
1.6 'Allen must of ordered them back to Palas'  
  
My arms had started to ache from flying against the wind, so I took Escaflowne lower. Trees all I could see were stupid green trees, the sky was getting very dark as a storm brewed I couldn't see anything in the distance. So decided to land somewhere, I saw a clearing next to a river.  
  
"Perfect" landing Escaflowne in the clearing was more difference then I thought, as for a hiding the thing that was impossibly but as it was dark it didn't matter. I carried Hitomi to the fire which I had made form the broken branches that Escaflowne had caused to fall and laid her down gently on her stomach. I clean Hitomi's back as I didn't want it getting infected, I had to cut most of the dress away as the back material was starting to stick to her wounds this was more because of the burns she had. It was like the whip had been heated first as the edges were burnt.30 was the count of marks I got from what I could see, yet she had stayed a sleep the whole time I couldn't work out if it was pain or she was complete drained of energy.  
  
Lucky the air was somewhat warm so we wouldn't freeze that much, but it didn't help that it was raining, but good for us the trees gave us enough cover to stop the rain getting to us, the sky was complete black and I could hear roars of thunder getting closer  
  
'I wonder if Folken looking out his window going " yes this is the whether I like black dark and miserable", one thing will Escaflowne attract the lightning?'  
  
Hitomi still slept next to me most of her wounds had started to heal like she did before. I thought we were about 3 and half hours away from Palas  
  
"How did they get in to the castle"  
  
"Celena helped them" Hitomi's voice made me jump  
  
"So how made it my back?" she spoke without opening her eyes  
  
"Pretty bad but your still beautiful"  
  
'Oh god did I just say that'  
  
"Thank you Van for coming to get me" her fingers entwined with mine. I slid down the tree. We just laid there in silence listening to the rain and the approaching thunder, I watch as the moons were slowly revealed as the clouds raced across the sky and the stars blinked. I felt her hand release mine as she tried to get up  
  
"Want some help?" since I meet her I have learnt that she wasn't like other women all about hair and clothe she was strong, independent and just as stubborn as me and that my help wasn't always need  
  
"Thank but no thanks" she slowly sat up and hugged her knees  
  
"Hitomi are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah just worried over something that Dilly said"  
  
"Dilly"  
  
"Dilandau I called him that to up set him it work to as you can see"  
  
"Then you shouldn't have done it"  
  
"It was funny the first time I called him it, he basically ran around shout "my name isn't Dilly its lord Dilandau blah, blah, blah" so on and so fore"  
  
"That would have been funny, but what did he say?"  
  
"How I would cause your downfall, and the death of all my friends here"  
  
"You could never be my downfall as I would fight till the end and so would your friends, but isn't that me and Merle anyway"  
  
"I would laugh but it hurt on much". I sat back up against the tree, the thunder started to get closer  
  
"Do you think Escaflowne with attract the lightning"  
  
"I was wondering that as well we'll just have to watch and see" she leant back against the carefully  
  
"So how much of the back of this dress do I have because it doesn't feel a lot"  
  
"Most was already damaged by Celena or Dilly as you call him and then I cut away the material close to your burns as it was starting to stick so there is some left"  
  
"Well that will give Merle and Millennia something to do, more pink dress"  
  
"I feel so sorry for you"  
  
"No you don't I can feel what you feel remember and you find this funny"  
  
"Damn it I forgot you could do that"  
  
"And a bad liar too"  
  
"I know that". She moved slightly so her head was resting on my shoulder, I didn't dare around my arm around her in case I reopened some of her wounds. In the firelight I noticed a thin pale scar running down her cheek just like Dilandau's but this was paler and almost gone.  
  
1.7 'By morning she'll have no scar on her face if her powers kick in'  
  
The rain really started to come down hard, as the storm got closer.  
  
'Her back must be killing her, mine did when I was whipped'  
  
I felt her shiver against me, I looked at her face to see that her lips were turning very light blue  
  
"Cold"  
  
"A bit but it doesn't help that my back is bare"  
  
"Speaking of backs, it's go to be painful sitting like that"  
  
"No not really" she slowly moved off my shoulder and laid with her head on my lap while on her stomach  
  
"This is much better though, your don't might do you"  
  
"No", I looked across her back to see that most of her wounds had started to heal  
  
'Millennia was right she does heal quicker than normal people, what am I saying she above normal'.  
  
The thunderstorm had stopped about an hour ago but it was still raining and a wind had picked up making it freezing in the woods. Hitomi had fallen back to sleep so I had pulled her up on to my lap so her head was under my chin and had wrapped her in my wings to keep us warm. Sleep kept creeping my on me, but I knew if I fell a sleep we could be attacked.  
  
'You fell asleep you moron'  
  
Sometime during the night I must of fell too sleep, as when I re opened my eye it was light. The fire had gone out some time ago as no one had tended to it, must importantly was still fast asleep in my arms. I was so wrapped up in watching Hitomi sleep I didn't notice merle tip toeing up to us until she stepped on a branch  
  
"So enjoy yourselves?"  
  
"Ssshhh Merle she still asleep, Merle?"  
  
"Yes how did you know I was creeping up on you?"  
  
"You stepped on a branch, how did you get here"  
  
"Here is Palas and before you ask I found you because I watched you landed last night"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Far are we about hours walk" god I was way off by how many hours  
  
'2 and a half you moron',  
  
"Me and Gaddes decide to come and look for you two this morning, giving you some alone time with Hitomi" that's when merle started making kissy sounds and face,  
  
"Damn you merle" I could hear Gaddes cursing as he approach our position, so I moved Hitomi so she was laying by her self then melted my wings back in and put my shirt back on which was wet with morning dew. Gaddes fell face first out of the woods in to the clearing.  
  
"Merle when I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you"  
  
"Hello Gaddes, nice walk?" at the sound of my voice Gaddes quickly got up  
  
"Lord Van?"  
  
"Ssshhh" I pointed to a completely healed Hitomi lying on the grass  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Fine" we whispered to each other  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You can wake her as I saw what she did to Allen, it was quite funny at the time"  
  
"Ok, ok" before I could do anything Merle screamed her name in to her ear  
  
"I hate you Merle," she grumbled as she opened her eyes  
  
"Merle?"  
  
"God not this again"  
  
Merle suddenly started laughing at Hitomi hair until she saw the back of her dress  
  
"What have you done to your dress?" Hitomi got up and walked over to me and Gaddes not listening to Merle what so ever, she then kissed me on the nose  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Morning sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, hi Gaddes"  
  
"Hi little lady, I think merle wants you" pointing over to Merle who now looked like a fur ball  
  
"You better answer her question"  
  
"Why" Hitomi answered between her laughs  
  
"STOP LAUGHING AT ME, now answer my question"  
  
"I decided that the backless dress should be introduced to Geae" before nail were release on to Hitomi I cut in with  
  
"Merle I had to cut away the back to clean Hitomi's wounds, which have now healed completely and I give up with this story" I was unsure on what reply I was going to get back so I decide been quiet  
  
"But Merle now I can wear one of the dresses you and Millennia got me can't I?"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Ok lord Van and Ladies I think we better head back to the castle before anything else happens"  
  
"I collect Escaflowne later, lets give it a rest in the wood for a while"  
  
"Ok" they all said looking at me like I had just dances around naked.  
  
'Off to Palas! How fun'.  
  
39 40  
  
'If I get hit in the face with one more branch I will burn this wood to the ground and laugh at it all'  
  
41 we had been walking for 10 minutes and I had been hit in the face by 41 stupid branches  
  
"I'll show us the way," Merle said before disappearing in to the woods, you would think something with pink and orange fur wouldn't be hard to find in a green wood, but no somehow the cat blended in the tree  
  
'Where I get to the castle I'm going to shave Merle and her pretty little dog to whahahaha'  
  
"Branch"  
  
"Thanks for the warning this time" personal I thought Merle was leading us in circles. But much to my astonishment 30 minutes later we were in the town  
  
"Finally Merle any longer in that wood and I would have skinned you" said Gaddes as we head to the castle. I don't know why but for unforeseen reason I kind of saw Gaddes and Merle ending up together as they got on each others nervous so much that they actually got along. And they seemed to enjoy each others company when not throwing evil remarks at each other and as Hitomi said opposite attracted. And in the term of Van Fanel's twisted mind that meant they would be together and live happily ever after.  
  
'It's official Van Fanel of Fanelia has lost it, why is he saying think he said when he was 5? Answer please any one.'  
  
The moment that we where within the castle grounds Merle dragged Hitomi off to change and when I mean drag I meant dragged, leaving me with Gaddes.  
  
'I wonder if I should play matchmaker? Yes, no, yes, no I can't it has to be natural'  
  
Unfortanly the voice in my head with continuously mocks me decide to butt in to my decision and for some weird reason the voice sounded like I did when I was 10?  
  
'Play match marker if you don't I will haunt you with horrible metal picture of when you were younger',  
  
1.8 'Ok I do it'  
  
I have a very twisted inner child or voice or what ever he is.  
  
"I feel sorry for you Lord Van, having to live with Merle"  
  
"She's a pain most of the time, but not that bad"  
  
"Yeah but you had to grow up with her"  
  
"So was it Allen who order the ship back to Palas?"  
  
"Yeah, oh evil black eye you gave him"  
  
"Oh that thanks, why were you with Merle this morning"  
  
"She decided that she would hide my sword until I helped her find you two, which reminds me to get it back"  
  
"She likes you"  
  
"What? Who? Merle?"  
  
"Yes merle as she would have come alone other wise"  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"So you do like her"  
  
"OK a little bit"  
  
"Really"  
  
"No I like her a lot ok"  
  
'Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding we have a winner'  
  
"If you hurt her I will kill you, but until then, I tell you something when Merle like someone she doesn't let them out of her sight" I pointed to the balcony where Merle was standing and with that I disappeared into the castle doors laughing to my self for no reason.  
  
"I'm good at this"  
  
"Van de Slanzer Fanel" ouch my full name I pray that when I turned around it was Folken or Allen stood behind me,  
  
"Hello Millennia"  
  
'AGRH'  
  
"Van Fanel why did you hit Allen"  
  
"Because I felt like it"  
  
'What was that Fanel, well done you have just won the worst liar of the year an awards how do you feel?'  
  
"A real answer"  
  
2 "When you stop make a shouting at me"  
  
"Oh sorry"  
  
"That's better I tell you why in the library" we headed towards the library in silence, Cleaning staff always remind me of ants run away when you uncover their nest or walk in to a room.  
  
"So Van the reason"  
  
"He was been rude toward my friend so I hit him"  
  
'Where on Geae did that come from I have lied that bad since 10 that is happened'  
  
"Really he told me you just turned around and hit him, I want the real true Van"  
  
"This doesn't leave this room he hit Hitomi so I hit him" for the first time since I meet Millennia she was quiet  
  
"He hit her"  
  
"Yes he did, and if you don't mind I want to deal with this in my own way"  
  
"Fine of course you have my support in the matter"  
  
"Thanks Millennia, oh yeah if you see Gaddes in the next few hours tell him Merle is looking for him"  
  
"Why"  
  
"I'm trying to set them up"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Oh Millennia don't call me but my full name a gain please"  
  
"Sorry I was just angry at you"  
  
'Poor Dryden having to marry that'  
  
I wanted to spend the day do nothing but be around Hitomi, and visit Folken sometime just to say hi. As walked through the hall, weird ideas kept popping into my head, very childish like hiding behind thing and scaring the staff and throwing things out the window on to the soldiers below. By the time I reached Hitomi's room I really wanted to do those things  
  
'What's going on today I feeling like I'm a little kid again',  
  
"Merle I'm not wearing that" no doubt it was Hitomi's voice I heard through the door  
  
"But you'll look cute for Lord Van"  
  
"I don't care it's pink and a bright pink at that"  
  
"Girls it you stopped fighting enough can I come in"  
  
"Yes Van" the moment I entered the room Hitomi jumped in to my arms  
  
"I missed you",  
  
"I missed you too, do you feel weird today?"  
  
"Immature but that's it of course that could be because of the hideous thing Merle just tried to make my wear" she pointed to a pink rolled up form of a dress with so many frills it could have hidden an army and the colour was so bright you could see you way in the dark if you worn it out  
  
"Lovely colour",  
  
"That's what I said, you should see it when it isn't in a ball shape"  
  
"That bad poor you, where is her high and might in fashion anyway"  
  
"Why" I lowed my head so I could whisper in her ear  
  
"I'm playing matchmaker"  
  
"Between who"  
  
"Merle and Gaddes and he has already told me that he likes her"  
  
"Hitomi I found the perfect dress for you, oh hello Lord Van" Merle said as she happily walked out the wardrobe carrying a box.  
  
"What colour is it?"  
  
"I'm not telling you"  
  
"If it's pink there be one less cat to worry about" Hitomi realised me and walked off to her bathroom to get change. I went over and sat on the bed, which was covered in the ugliest dress you could imagine.  
  
'Part two, you better hope this works as you will be merles scratching pole for god knows how long'  
  
"So little sister how are you?"  
  
"Fine why did you call me little sister?"  
  
"I don't know exactly why ok, I want to know something"  
  
"Which is" by now I was getting strange looks from merle  
  
"What do you think of Gaddes?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuss"  
  
"Cuss why?"  
  
"Stop answering my question with questions"  
  
"He's alright I guess"  
  
"Well he likes you"  
  
"What" that look of pure shock is so funny it's almost as funny as Allen's  
  
"Repeat?"  
  
"I said Gaddes likes you " which I said really slowly  
  
"I'll believe that" Hitomi shouted through the door  
  
"I don't believe any of you"  
  
"We he told me himself"  
  
"Really"  
  
"And then Van told me" this time when Hitomi spoke it wasn't through the door. There she was standing in the doorway wearing the most beautiful emerald green dress in the world as it, hugged all the right place and had a thigh high spilt in it showing off her well toned legs  
  
"I take that look as a I look good look"  
  
"Of course you do and if you had your wings out you'll look like an angel"  
  
"God you two are gross always drooling over one another and look at each other all starry eyed, it's sickening"  
  
"At least I'm not the one drooling over Gaddes" why did Hitomi have to say that, as at that moment I knew full well a nice cat fight (sorry Merle) would start  
  
"Why I ought" Merle jumped on to the bed and then jumped to get Hitomi causing me to fall to the floor, from the floor that's when I saw a flash of purple light  
  
"Hey my powers work again" as I climbed I saw merle frozen about 2 feet off the floor and 3 inches away from Hitomi  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh I forgot, I can freeze people surprise"  
  
"How long does this last?"  
  
"About 10 minutes I think"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Allen you know"  
  
"Ok then who?"  
  
"Me, you, Merle, Allen and Zaibach I think" I hate it when people answer my question before I finish asking them  
  
"Can you stop that?"  
  
"Ok" Hitomi pulled her book of shadows out from under her pillow and flicked it open  
  
"What you doing?"  
  
"I saw a great spell that changes hair colour and as Merles a cat it should change all her hair"  
  
"Can we also do this on Folken as I've always wanted to know what he would look like with orange hair"  
  
"Ok but first Merle" she quietly read something to her self turned to face merle and repeated the word just a quietly. You know when you pour paint on to something it slowly follows all the lines of what ever you poured it on too. That's was how Merles fur change, and the colour was the brightest pink anyone would ever see  
  
"Evil just plain evil"  
  
"Revenge is sweet, I believe its Folken now"  
  
"To Folken" I didn't know why but today I felt like a big kid just playing around and playing jokes on people, and the fact Hitomi would get all the blame and even she was in a childish mood.  
  
  
  
  
  
To my fans  
  
Sorry chapter is very long  
  
Rain Witch 


	15. chapter 15

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
  
But I do own my characters  
  
True destiny.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Talking "  
  
** POV change **  
  
+++Text or messages+++  
  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi. This is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
I'm having problem remember chapter numbers so don't worry and don't worry about my spelling as it will never get any better.  
  
True Destiny  
  
Chapter 15  
  
**Hitomi**  
  
1.1 'I wonder if Merle has unfroze yet'  
  
1.1.1 Van and me tried to be quiet as we headed to Folken's lab, but it was hard due to our behaviour. As we walked down the stairs I realised how much I truly loved Van, as I now saw his inner child something no one would ever see, but the only thing was that he seemed to be more childish then me. On our way we had ran in to Dryden, Millennia and Gaddes and we had the small problem of laughing every time they said Merle's name, but when it was Gaddes, Van had tried to play matchmaker again.  
  
"Your evil, do you think your matchmaking plan will work?"  
  
"Most likely not" as we drew closer to the lab of the one armed man  
  
'Oh dear god wot a moron'  
  
We almost ran in to Allen but luckily Van saw him first and pulled me in to the library  
  
"Close"  
  
"Yeah I really don't want to run in to him today"  
  
"I could freeze him"  
  
"No we'll be mean to blonde later ok?"  
  
"Fine" we walked back out the library and cautiously went to the lab.  
  
The plan was to freeze Folken without him knowing then dye his hair orange and wrap his cape around his legs; this was so when he moved he would fall flat on his face. As you can tell Van was the mastermind behind this plan, like all the others. Van opened the door enough so I could fit my hand through to freeze him  
  
"Don't you dare?" Folken twisted around on his chair to face the door  
  
"Do what dearest brother" Van opened the door fully and walked over to Folken with his I haven't done anything face on  
  
"Freeze me and change my hair colour"  
  
"Damn you Folken, for been so clever" I snapped back with  
  
1.1.1.1 'Moron'  
  
"Merle told him" Van lifted a small tuff of pink, burning it over a Bunsen burner  
  
"I wouldn't do that brother"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"You'll burn your self"  
  
"Will not"  
  
'Stop this'  
  
"Folken what is happened to us" as Folken started trying to explain I was drawn to some chemicals boiling away. I wasn't sure how or why but some how I started mixing other chemicals in to the mix  
  
"Ouch"  
  
The sound of a different voice brought me out of my trance, I looked over at Van to see him sucking his burnt finger  
  
"Told you" Folken said in an I told you so kind of voice, then went back to telling me what was happening. I started selecting what I heard from Folken, like  
  
"To Mature so power made you young in spirit" and the all famous  
  
"It will last 24 hours"  
  
That was when Van piped up with  
  
"I think I have a meeting today I can't go like this"  
  
"It doesn't matter Van, I tell the Alliance that you're not well ok?"  
  
"Fine, Hitomi it's boring down here"  
  
"Ok" with that I poured one more chemicals in to the mixture and followed Van out of the lab  
  
"So what should we do"?  
  
"Tie Merle and Gaddes to a tree so they can declare their undying love for one another"  
  
"Your have thought about this a lot haven't you"  
  
"What do you think I do during meeting? Think about war? Boring".  
  
A loud boom echoed through the castle followed by something that felt like an earthquake  
  
"What was that"?  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Maybe it was those chemicals you were mixing" I could feel the colour drain from my face  
  
"Oh dear let get out of here".  
  
By lunchtime most of the castle staff had funny coloured hair, minus Gaddes who was now tied to a tree with Merle so they could talk, but I don't think they were that happy about being tied to a tree but we didn't care. We did have fun with Allen's hair, when I froze him we put his hair up in to Pig tails and gave him grey patches, then we head to my room to find something else to do. Van and me were both lying on my bed facing the ceiling  
  
"What should we do now"?  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"I wonder how Folken is?"  
  
"Well Hitomi when Folkie finds us we are no wait you are as good as dead"  
  
"I was only making pretty colours". You know that saying if you speak of the devil the devil will appear, well it also works will Folken too amazingly  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Folken I can explain" Van had quickly put himself in between me and Folken  
  
"Folken I'm really, really sorry" I said without smile, which was difficult as he was a funny sight, covered in black soot, his cape was burnt at the ends and his arm looked like charged metal and he was showing emotion which was the scary thing and his hair was covered in mold  
  
"I'm really sorry, I'll repay you somehow"  
  
"Van, she could have blown the castle up"  
  
"She said she was very sorry Folkie" Folken looked at Van silences filled the room like the brothers were having some secret talk in which only they could hear.  
  
"You dare ever marry her I kill your personally" with that Folken stormed out of the room slamming the door  
  
"That was close, I've never seen or made Folkie that Mad"  
  
"I know, Folkie?"  
  
"Long story, so what do you want to do?" Van walked back out to the bed  
  
"I don't know what do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to leave this stupid castle"  
  
"I know it's boring" that's when an idea hit both of us  
  
"Let go in to town".  
  
As we left my room and started out the castle we could hear Dryden, Millennia, Allen and Merle talking about our behaviour today  
  
"Their most likely have fun Allen, they allowed fun once in a while"  
  
"I don't care Dryden look what they did to my hair and to Folken's lab" we could hear Merle and Millennia laughing from inside the main hall. Van looked at me and whispered  
  
"Do you think Allen will care about anything else other then his hair?"  
  
"No" we both jumped an the sound of the new voice, turned to see a quite happy Gaddes looking at us as if we were children, wait we are!  
  
"Get out of here you two before Allen finds you"  
  
"So how is Merle?" asked Van with a goofy grin on his face  
  
"Go now before I turn you in myself"  
  
"Thanks Gaddes" I said while pulling Van to the main doors  
  
"Go get drunk or something so you can blame your behaviour on the alcohol" I guess me and Van both like the idea of getting drunk as Van got an evil glint in his eyes  
  
"God idea thanks Gaddy"  
  
"OK" he replied scarily because of Van's smiling at him.  
  
1.1.1.1.1 Next Day  
  
Sunlight is the other painful thing about drinking way too much, other then the flashes of what you did and the pounding headache. I had tried to survey the room but Van's arm weren't going to let go. That was how I woken up in Van's arms, half naked and in his room. From what I could see we had drunk about 10 bottles of wine, as the bottle where all across the floor and the room it's self was some what trashed  
  
'If any one walks in, how can I explain this to them'  
  
My head was pounding and I fell completely sick when I moved my head. But the weird thing was the fact I kept humming a tune I had never heard before.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Ssshh, so your head hurts to" I whispered  
  
"Sunlight" with that he pulled the covers over his head to hide from the light. I pulled the over my head too then rolled over so I was facing him. I quickly placed a kiss on the end of his nose and watched it wrinkle up  
  
"I hate that as much as this hangover"  
  
"Oh thanks," we whispered  
  
"We have got to stop sleeping like this or people are going to label you something"  
  
"No they will not as you're the only man I let sleep in the same bed as me"  
  
"Lucky me, I would suggest breakfast in bed but when I think of food my stomach flips" I moved closer to him so that I could rest my pounding head on Van's chest. When I did I felt his fingers make small circle on my lower back relaxing me. I don't know why but I did, I started placing gentle kiss on Van's neck making him gently moan. After about 5 minutes of making out and some hand roaming it was Van who pulled away  
  
"I'm sorry, can't do this, sorry" with that he pushed me off and rolled out of the bed, claming his pants and shirt while disappearing in to his bathroom. I was sure Van had wanted this, as when I started kissing him I felt so much want and need  
  
'Damn his not getting out of this'  
  
I climb out of the bed losing it warmth and got dress  
  
"Van, what's wrong?" I watched the door leading to Van's bathroom slowly open and Van now fully dressed minus the grovels walk out  
  
"What's wrong? You know I felt what you did, so why did you pull away?"  
  
"Hitomi I love you"  
  
"I know but why did you"  
  
"It's because I love you" Van jumped in with  
  
"I scary to death that I'm going to break my promise to you and get hurt. And I was because if we had made love, it would have meant our souls were join and because of your powers you would felt my physically pain, the same way we can feel each others emotion and I can't put you through that" that's when I realised that all he was doing was trying to protect me. I pulled him in to a hug letting my face hide in the folds of his red shirt  
  
"I'm sorry to"  
  
"For what" he whispered against my hair sending warm air across my neck causing me to shiver  
  
"For pushing us further then we want"  
  
"It's alright Angel, just caught in the moment" I pulled back and looked up in to his chocolaty eyes  
  
"I'm also really sorry for"  
  
"For what, oh deja vu"  
  
"This" with that I tried to tickle Van's side, but he grabbed my hands quickly causing me to fall backwards pulling him down with me  
  
"Ok Van once we get up here's our action plan 1) clean this room somewhat and 2) I'll turn every ones hair back to normal and you better see Dryden about the meeting you missed and then 3) meet me for lunch ok?"  
  
"Ok mum" with that he kissed my nose like I always did to him  
  
"You nose wrinkles up too," he said as he got up offering me a hand helping me up  
  
"I'll see Dryden first I think"  
  
"Van get back here" Van was gone by the time I had reached the door  
  
"Men what is it about them and cleaning"  
  
3 hours later  
  
I had almost finishing un trashing Van's room. Every time I touched something like the deck of cards on the table, I would get small flashes of what we used them for and giggled at it.  
  
"Finished" I started walking out the room when I noticed a piece of paper under Van's bed. As I bent down to get it a ball of pink fur tackled me to the floor  
  
"Change my fur back now"  
  
"Hi Merle"  
  
"NOW"  
  
"Ok, I was about to do it anyway". After changing merles hair back she told me in great detail what happened between her and Gaddes when we tie them to the tree  
  
"Why are you still the dress you had on yesterday"  
  
"Slept in Van's room haven't had time to change" giving her the outline  
  
'Don't tell her about been drunk as she will hold you to it forever'  
  
"Ok"  
  
'God she believed you'.  
  
She carried on talking about her and Gaddes all the way to my room  
  
'Shut up shut up shut up'  
  
She was on the 8th time round she had told me how her and Gaddes were dating etc, etc, etc. but all I could think about was the piece of paper  
  
Why was I drawn to a piece of paper?'  
  
Changing everyone's hair back took longer then I thought 2 hours longer I was starting to feel drained again. I went to Folken's lab to see what damage I had done  
  
'What a mess'  
  
Everything was burnt or wet, all the beakers and bottle of liquids smashed across the floor, table and chairs broken and burnt and fell apart when touched. I walked to the area which houses Folken's book, which were now all on the floor ruined and wet  
  
'All folkie's books! Folkie?'  
  
I thought back to when he stormed in to my room  
  
'I could have killed him'  
  
I felt guilt bubble up from inside me as I looked across the ruins of the lab  
  
'What have I done? I could have killed him and the castle's staff'  
  
My inner voice piped up with something  
  
'Do your witchy thing called a spell'  
  
"Repair spell" within my book of shadows was a spell to repair broken objects. I had read the spell that afternoon I was studying my book of shadows so it was etched on to my mind, as I spoke the word I felt my powers increase so much that my wings shot out sending blinding pain across my back. I swayed at the end of my the spell painfully opening my eyes to see Folken's lab all repaired.  
  
"You didn't have to do that" I turned around slowly to see the shadow of Folken in the door was  
  
"I wanted to" as I when I step forwards I felt myself fall, lucky for my Folken caught me  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Just a bit dizzy casting that spell and all"  
  
"You should have cast it, are you sure your ok?"  
  
"Yeah" he step back, one of his arms still sitting on my shoulder, as I tried to move to fell again  
  
"You're not going anywhere till you can walk or stand by your self" he helped me over to one of the newly repaired chairs  
  
"I'll get you something to eat and drink, maybe it's low sugar levels"  
  
"No food, I've got a hangover"  
  
"That's why your dizzy, be back in a few minutes" with that he left me sitting on the chair  
  
'What did he mean by that'  
  
I gently laid my again pounding head against the surface top, the surface top wasn't even cold.  
  
I didn't know how long I had been sitting there before I felt worry inside me  
  
"Hitomi you ok?" fingers trailed between my wings  
  
"Just dizzy" another voice filled the air "she cast some spell, that why her wings are out"  
  
"You shouldn't have cast the spell angel"  
  
"I know"  
  
"She'll be fine in a few minutes. She's dizzy because of her hangover, she been fine after you and her both eat something"  
  
"You know then"  
  
"About you two getting drunk yes" all this sounded like someone had put cotton wool in both my ears, my vision became fuzzy and fuzzier until. I was standing in a field covered in feathers  
  
"Hello Hitomi" I turned to see the angelic face of Isobel sitting under a tree. Which I was just out of the trees shadows  
  
"Isobel?"  
  
"Hitomi"  
  
"Why do I feel like this?"  
  
"Because your powers increased to fast for you body o handle as little Folken said you'll be find after a while and god eat something"  
  
'Little Folken what planet has she been on'  
  
"Thank Isobel"  
  
"It's ok, very pretty ring?" Before I could say anything light poured in to my eyes as I awoke  
  
"Hitomi are you ok?" I found my self on the floor with Van hovering over me  
  
"Isobel says hi"  
  
"Isobel, what? Oh right vision dream thing"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Where's Folken?"  
  
"Talking to Dryden about how his lab was repaired and why you were out cold on the floor"  
  
"Great"  
  
"You really kept tripping over yourself a lot lately"  
  
"I know two left feet and all" as Van helped me up a dizzy spell hit me making me fall in to his chest, I felt his arms wrap around me  
  
"Hitomi, are you sure you alright?"  
  
"I don't' feel to good" Van gently lifted me, so I was across his chest. My head was on his shoulder as he started to walk out the lab  
  
"Your going back to your room till your better right and get over your hangover"  
  
"Hmmh" I felt light-headed again everything sounded like an un-tuned radio. I was scared, as one I couldn't felt Van's emotions and two I felt incredible sick, everything in side my body felt like someone was pulling it.  
  
Suddenly everything stopped I heard some thing like a whispered saying something a long the lines of your are now settled, I could feel Van's emotions again  
  
"Van can you put me down"  
  
"No way"  
  
"I think my powers have settled" Van gently lowed my feet to the floor, but didn't let go until I playfully pushed him a way  
  
"I know I can walk by myself now"  
  
"But I enjoy carrying you are you going to take that away from me"  
  
"Well lets see, yes I think I will"  
  
"Meanie, anyway now that you think your better want to get something to eat"  
  
"Ok, hay"  
  
'My powers have completely settled wonder what I can do, no stop that Hitomi after yesterdays little thing'  
  
Before we even set off to the dinning hall Van was called away to see the council of evil demons, which was the nickname he gave to them. As he left he gave me the I'm really sorry I'll make it up to you later look  
  
"May be I should do some course work?"  
  
For the last 8 months I had tried to blow off my course work, but what else could I do, as I had read most of the books in the library out of pure boredom and rearranged my room about 10 time, so all that was left was course work. I went back to my room and collected my bag and pulled my history book out finding the title of the work I was meant to have done  
  
++The differences between medieval times and 2002++  
  
'Luck or what'  
  
How couldn't it be? I was on a planet which was nearly like the medieval, time minus the Gymelifs and the floating fortress and quite a few other things but other wise it was fine. As it was sunny I decided to do the work outside on the balcony. The air smelt like jasmine and roses when I opened the glass doors. I placed my schoolbooks and the book on Fanelia's history on the cast iron table  
  
'Remember to leave out the dragons'  
  
I told my seat and as I connected the pencil to the paper, what Isobel had said hit me  
  
"What ring?"  
  
I lifted both my hands in to view  
  
"Oh my god" sitting there on my wedding finger was a silver band in a Celtic design. As I ran my other fingers across it a small vision hit me, it was of Van and me at an Altar. When it ended I just sat there looking at my hand  
  
'I'm married to Van'  
  
I was in shock,  
  
'How could we do something that stupid?'  
  
Then I realised the I was humming was the same one playing at the church that night that's why the tune was familiar  
  
"I'm married" the word felt weird on my tongue.  
  
'Is this what I want'  
  
When I asked myself this my brain screamed NO, where my heart sounded like it was using a mega phone shouted YES. I was so in shock I never felt a new presents in my room  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here"  
  
'Allen'  
  
When I heard his voice, shot out of my trance and off the chair  
  
"What do you want?" I turned 180 and faced him getting really to freeze him or throw him off the balcony if needs be  
  
'Please powers work if I need you'  
  
"To show you what Van's really like" he moved a section of his hair, which was covering his face to reveal his eye. Van must of been really angry at him to hit with all his strength as you couldn't see Allen's eyelashes or eye within it's blackness  
  
"Well an eye for an eye"  
  
"I see you got you little witches star back" my hand when up to my necklaces answering yes to his question  
  
"So how did the little witch get kidnapped, by Dilandau or her own stupid fault"?  
  
"Your little sister actually"  
  
"Why you" before he could hit out at me another present entered the room and placed a sword under Allen's neck  
  
"So merle was right! It was you who hit Hitomi" Gaddes voice floated out the room  
  
"I think you better leave boss" Allen could see Gaddes from they current positions and gave him an evil which could of scary Dilly I mean Dilandau, they stood in silences for a few minutes before Allen tossed his hair and stormed out the room. Relief washed over me an I heard the door shut  
  
"What was that about" Gaddes asked as he walked out of the room in to the sunlight  
  
"He wanted to show me what Van did to him,"  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Fine, thanks Gaddes for stopping him"  
  
"It's fine, evil eye isn't it"  
  
"Yeah, he must of really up set Van"  
  
"I heard it was about you"  
  
"Oh great, so how's Merle"  
  
"She's fine, buying you a wedding dress I think"  
  
"Great another pink dress"  
  
"Before you ask Folken told me to watch you till Van got back form his Verbally killing for missing yesterdays meeting"  
  
"More trouble I caused him"  
  
"He doesn't mind, so what did you two get up to last night other that dye peoples hair different shades"  
  
"Got very drunk which reminds me thanks for the stupid idea. Then married Van, had a drink contest and played strip poker that covers it I think"  
  
"You and Van got"  
  
"Yes please don't tell anyone I want to tell him my self"  
  
"Secrets safe with me, what were you doing?"  
  
"A paper on the differences between medieval times and the 21st century"  
  
"What". I tried to explain what I was doing without any luck  
  
"Ok it's a paper on the differences between the mystic moon and Geae"  
  
"I understand now" I sat back down again to start writing my paper, as Gaddes sat in the balcony wall looking out in to the woods.  
  
After 45 minutes I had mangered to write 3 pages and an amazing conclusion, but also doodled out of boredom flowers and snails across the page. Merle had kidnapped Gaddes and left me to my boring work as she called it about 10 minutes again. As I started to pack up two arms slide around my shoulders followed by a warm feeling  
  
"Hello Van"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"So how was the meeting"?  
  
"I was right they are demon's bent on world control"  
  
"That good"  
  
"Hmph" he gently kissed the nape of my neck before releasing my arms and moving his hands so he could massage my shoulders  
  
"Better"  
  
"Yes" all the writing I had done had cramped up my muscles  
  
'Tell him about the ring'  
  
1.1.2 "Van"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Want do you remember about last night"  
  
"Not a lot" he started to massage my shoulder slightly harder, all the knots of stress slowly melted away  
  
"Do you remember a church"?  
  
"No why?" I raised my hand in to his line of view to show him the ring  
  
"It's beautiful, it reminds my of a" Van hands slide of my shoulder, and silence filled the air  
  
"Van" I twisted around on the chair to face him, his face didn't show anything it was like it was made from stone  
  
"Van are you ok?" nothing  
  
"Van, Van"  
  
"I have to go"  
  
I had expected Van to disappear in to the sunset the moment he said that he had to go, yet he didn't, all that happened was that his expression changed from stone to thought  
  
"Van"  
  
"But I can't leave can I?"  
  
"What do you mean"?  
  
He walked right up to the seat knelt down and kissed me, as we broke apart he answered my question  
  
"Because if I leave this room I'll be walking out on my dream of being with you"  
  
"Oh Van"  
  
"I just wish that we weren't drunk at the time as I bet you look beautiful"  
  
"Me too the drunk thing. Oh that's what that paper was"  
  
"What paper?"  
  
"This morning when I was hiding all the proof that shown we got incredible drunk I noticed a sheet of paper under your bed it must have been the"  
  
"The wedding license" he said finishing my sentences  
  
"You call that too" he shrugged off my comment.  
  
"As I missed both breakfast and lunch and I bet you did too, so let go get some food"  
  
'Why is food the only other think he thinks about'?  
  
"Men"  
  
"What"  
  
"Nothing lets go"  
  
We had head in to town to get food, as I couldn't face the castle staff again to day, Van had asked me to wait on the beach for him. As I looked out over the sea, the wind blow my hair across my face, I felt like a balloon caught in the wind been lifted from the ground. The sky and ocean were the same deep jewel blue, the soft plashing sound of the water against the rocks was a hypnotic sound like a heartbeat or the breathing of the planet yet it felt strangely familiar. I was immersed in the rhythm of the planet it seemed to be controlling me. As if the elements were one with me and under my control. I felt Geae's life pulse in me so strong, deep and vibrant yet I pain  
  
1.2 'I wish I could help'  
  
1.2.1 I felt word appear in my mind yet I had never heard or read them  
  
"I call upon the forces of Geae's gods as I make this pledge" I could felt all the elements wrap around me like a blanket as if waiting for the rest of the pledge to this world  
  
"A planet once at peace now torn by war, I swear upon my life I'll return you to peace by the powers of the moon and the Draconians I swear to you". I felt the element unwrap me from they tentacles and set me back on my feet  
  
"Hitomi" a voice rung across the wind ripping all the elements away faster then they wanted, it felt like knifes across my skin yet they left no marks  
  
"Hitomi" a hand moved in to my view I turn to face van  
  
"Sorry, I spaced out I think"  
  
"It's ok".  
  
As we sat down on the sand the words I had spoke ran through my head  
  
'I sweared my live to Geae'  
  
1.2.2 I looked across the sea once again  
  
"Are you sure you ok?"  
  
"Fine" I could still feel the pulse of Geae's life within me  
  
'How do I tell him'?  
  
"What's wrong Hitomi? Your quiet most day but never around me or merle"  
  
"It's nothing"  
  
"You feel connect here don't you"  
  
"Yes but how"  
  
"I'm not that stupid, I know witch like areas with are peaceful and natural and that you can connect to the planet from those place, so I thought you would like it here"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Isobel once told me"  
  
1.3 'I would like it better if I hadn't swore my life to the planets peace'  
  
"So when are you leaving an again Van?" his shock quickly filled me as I waited for an answer, I was still looking over at the ocean as I waited for an answer.  
  
I felt Van's hand cup my chin and turn my face to face those liquid chocolate eyes  
  
"I don't like it when I can't look in to those beautiful eyes when we talk" I could help but blush at the comment  
  
"Or make you blush"  
  
"Sorry got caught up again"  
  
"I know it's beautiful but you more beautiful"  
  
"Can you please stop avoiding the question"  
  
"About 6"  
  
I looked down at my watch  
  
'3:30 that gives me 2 and a half hours to spend with my husband'  
  
"So what do you want to do for the next 2 and a half hours"?  
  
"Sit and eat with the most beautiful women on this planet"  
  
"Oh god who are you? And what have you don't with the really Van Fanel?"  
  
"Ha, ha very funny, it easy be romantic when I round you" he said pulling me in to his arms  
  
"Hitomi when the war is over and every thing can we get married again?"  
  
"Of course I would"  
  
'If I'm still a live after the war'.  
  
  
  
20 minutes later  
  
  
  
I was wet and covered in sand and it was all Van's fault. As he was the one who had decide to take a walk down the beach and watch the sunset together. But of course the smart ass thought it would be funny to pick me up and throw me in to the water. Van was standing from the store laughing at the fact I was soak to the bone.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Van"  
  
"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it I think I'm still slightly childish"  
  
I called on the force of water and made the waves smash in to some rock close to Van causing the spray to get him  
  
"Got you I cried from my watery position I stumble on to the beach and sat down. Sand was sticking to the wettest of my clothes  
  
"I hate sand"  
  
"So do I" I looked over at Van who had now joined me  
  
"Well if you hadn't go me wet"  
  
"You wouldn't have got me wet, what time is it?" I looked down at my watch, which was starting to stream up  
  
"Quarter to 5 I think"  
  
"I think we should return to the castle soon and get out these wet clothes"  
  
"Not yet" I kissed Van gently letting my fingers play with his wet hair. I felt his arms wrapped around my waist drawing closer to him  
  
1.4 'I hate you oxygen'  
  
We didn't pull far from each other as I could feel his breath against my skin  
  
"I love you Angel"  
  
"I love you too" the second time we kissed was full of passion and love, I felt Van's tongue run across my bottom lip asking for entrance to my mouth. Electric ran through my body as I granted it, Van gently pushed me back ward in to the sand, one of his hand was stroking length of my body as he gently kissed and nibbled the stop below my ear.  
  
"Lord Van, Hitomi where are you?" Van gently pulled back after he heard the sound of Merle's voice  
  
"I think someone is trying to tell us some thing?"  
  
"Remind me to kill merle in later days"  
  
"Ok".  
  
If Merle had never cried our name when she did I believe we would have don't some both of use aren't ready for. Van helped me up off the sand wrapping his arm around me again and kissing my nose  
  
"Do you two ever stop kissing" I turn to face a very happy merle getting her a secret look me and her had come up with that meant {like you wouldn't might}  
  
"Question merle why are you so happy got in to the catnip again"  
  
"God Hitomi I'm trying to be nice"  
  
"Help me Van she been nice"  
  
"Merle nice yeah right"  
  
"I can be nice when I want to"  
  
"Ha"  
  
"Van I think she a dopple ganger"  
  
"It would explain a few childhood things like that time she"  
  
"You dare Lord Van"  
  
"What don't you want Van telling me Merle"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to be nice to my sister in law" both her hands flew up and covered her mouth as she had just blown the fact she knew about the about the webbing  
  
"Gaddes told you"  
  
"Kind of"  
  
"Gaddes told her what"  
  
"About the webbing"  
  
"He knows how?"  
  
I had tried to tell them how Gaddes knew about Van, and me but as soon as I finish telling them about what Allen had done all they wanted was blood  
  
"I'll kill him"  
  
"I've got him first"  
  
"Van, Merle I'm fine see he didn't touch me"  
  
"It doesn't matter Angel, he could hurt you"  
  
"But I wasn't was I"  
  
"I guess not"  
  
"Can I still hurt him" said merle from her sit on the rocks sharping her nails"  
  
"No Merle leave Allen alone and Van you need him in the battle after wards you can kill him ok?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Right I think we should go back to the castle "  
  
"Ok" the Fanel sibling said in unison  
  
'Well are they siblings? Who knows any more'  
  
  
  
6:30pm  
  
Van had left half an hour ago I could feel his emotions drifting slowing away from me. I had my balcony doors wide open as I could hear the sea travelling on the wind. I was sitting on the floor about three feet from the door, the words of my pledge rang through my eras every time a gust of wind slinked in to my room and over me.  
  
"I have to stop this fighting". As I spoke what looked like a fire ember was blown in to my room, I didn't know what it was but is seemed to e calling my name, I slowly rose from my position and went over to pick it up. As I did a bright light shot of it as the light died down I could make the out line of a draconian women. Standing in the ember place was Isobel  
  
"Hitomi it time to live up to your pledge"  
  
"How"  
  
"The powers of Atlantis need to be sealed and you are the key"  
  
"I have to go to Zaibach don't I" all she did was nod sadly  
  
"The gods have sent me to teleport you to Zaibach" I had to know what my future was  
  
"Isobel, I have to know will I live through this"  
  
"I don't know child. But what I do know is you found and married you soul mate Van releasing you full powers, worked out that Allen was linked to Celena who was linked to Dilandau who stabbed you and Allen was the man who would have killed you and proved you self to the gods by pledging you life to Geae"  
  
"And now I have to save it"  
  
"One thing Hitomi, be carefully"  
  
"I will, Isobel?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"If I don't make if can you keep a eye on Van"  
  
"Of course I wouldn't want he joining the meadow lands at a young age and that goes double for you"  
  
"I think I'm ready"  
  
"I'll teleport you to where the fate machine thing is, the gods believe Dunkirk isn't there we hope! Good luck child" a white circle of light appeared around me as I felt the familiar white light surround me as I float upwards.  
  
My feet landed on cold solid metal as the pillar of light disappear  
  
"Zaibach" I could hardy see anything in front of me it was so dark I pray that someone wasn't in here watching me getting ready to struck, suddenly my pendent started to glow. I had hardly noticed my pentagram/pendent in the last few days but there was when Allen mentioned it. A light shot out of it and in to the machine, which harnessed the power of the Atlantis, the light my pendent had shot off melted through the glass and was causing some kind of chain reaction with in the sphere. I could feel so much power coming off the glass  
  
"Well what do we have here the girl from the mystic moon" I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was  
  
"I guess you know why I'm here"  
  
"You can't win little girl"  
  
'Dunkirk doesn't know anything about what he is doing'  
  
1.4.1 "I'll die trying" I spun to face the old man who was hiding under machinery and hair  
  
"And I'll take down Zaibach too"  
  
"How do you plan to do that" I focused all my energy on the glass sphere crushing it.  
  
Glass smashed and flew around me, as the power was release from the sphere. I turned to face the powers of Atlantis, it was a wall of pure green light. So much power was been forced off it. The energy was so great it tried to force me away, I tried sealing it from where I stood, but the wall bounced my powers off  
  
'How do I seal this'?  
  
"From within" the voice which spoke wasn't of my inner voice but of Isobel's  
  
"For within what?" Suddenly I realised I had to seal the powers from within the pillar of pure energy  
  
"I know what I have to do"  
  
It's sheer power lifted me form the floor once I had fought my way in to the steam of light, I tried to seal it again, but nothing happened. The power was tearing at my body and clothes, I called upon my full power causing my wings to exposed from my back it felt blood slowly roll down my back.  
  
Yet still the power didn't seal. Feather where been pulled from my wings and my whip wounds re appeared across my back as the magic that healed me was draining from my body. Blood poured down my legs and wings as my stab wounds slowly re opened and all the wounds I had received while on Geae as I floated in the air. As my blood fell to the floor I felt the powers give way slightly  
  
"I'm sorry Van" 


	16. chapter 16

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
  
But I do own my characters  
  
True destiny.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Talking "  
  
** POV change **  
  
+++Text or messages+++  
  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi. This is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
I'm having problem remember chapter numbers so don't worry and don't worry about my spelling as it will never get any better.  
  
True Destiny  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 16  
  
**Van**  
  
A purple wave washed over everything Zaibach, the men and Gymelifs freezing them in they places, yet my own troops and me could still move  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
The idea of killing the frozen red gymelef of Dilandau ran through my mind follow by something, which sounded like Balgus saying  
  
"It would be a un sports man like kill lord Van"  
  
'Damn you Balgus'.  
  
The chain, which once held up the doors, was at my feet, I quickly picked it up and wrapped it around Dilandau's gymelef imprisoning it. So if the freeze thing wears off he couldn't cause any more fires or trouble.  
  
The closer I got to the capital the more I felt something familiar ran thought me. It felt like Hitomi was here  
  
'Impossible'.  
  
All the Zaibach men were still frozen so the troops tied them together and disabled the Gymelifs. The Zaibach army was neutralised. I left Escaflowne outside the main building at the capital of Zaibach. I looked up at the pillar of purple  
  
'Wasn't that green, wondered what happened'  
  
We had decided to search and try and disable the powers of Atlantis, to do so we were slitting up, I got stuck in the team with the blond stupid knight, Gaddes and two soldiers from Palas. The building was like a maze the whole place was dark and smelt of wet; a few candles between doorways lighted the halls  
  
1.2 'Folken's home away from home'  
  
We looked in each room finding more and more frozen people. The once familiar feel had now turned to pain I could feel something pull at my wings, yet the pain wasn't fully there it was like a shadow of the pain as if I was remembering the pain of an old wound.  
  
"Lord Van are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Gaddes just a backache"  
  
"Ok".  
  
We had been following the halls for about 30 minutes but if felt like 8 hours, and yet we still had found the main room due to Allen's great direction. I looked out the window near to where we were resting to the sky; the earthy started to quake under foot as the purple wave headed back at us. I watched as everything started to unfreeze, I could hear Dilandau's screaming from a mile away as the wave washed back to it's source. A blood- curling scream echoed through the halls and the sense of emptiness filled me.  
  
We picked up speed through the halls  
  
'Please gods say that wasn't Hitomi'  
  
We entered the main room I could see where once the powers of Atlantis would have stood. I could hear the soldier's whispers  
  
"Maybe it just stops"  
  
"Maybe as no one could handle that much power".  
  
The room was a mess glass was sticking out all the walls and the support beams had fallen down, from what I could see a large chuck of glass had impaled Dunkirk. Gaddes and me decide well were chose by mister high and might Allen to go check and see if Dunkirk was completely dead.  
  
We stood on the machine, which had once kept Dunkirk alive; the surface was covered in a green slime. Gaddes was checking on the old slimly man as I looked over the edge of the machine down in to the darkness of the hole below  
  
"What do you think is down there?"  
  
"Like I know" as I went to walk away a spark of pink caught my eye  
  
"Van I think you better get down here" I turned away from the light and walked over to the side which I could see Allen from  
  
"What is it Allen?"  
  
'You blond baby who cries over everything, look I have a split end quick called doctor'  
  
"Come down here" I slid careful down the slid of the machine to the floor not falling over once on the way down.  
  
"What is it Allen?" he turned to face my yet it wasn't his blond hair I was looking at it was the pile of blood covered feather in his hand  
  
"What are those" I already know the answer  
  
"Draconian feather" suddenly everything came clear as I touched the feather, the freezing of the gymelef and the troops  
  
"Hitomi"  
  
"What about Hitomi"  
  
"She's here those are her feather, oh god she must be under the rumble"  
  
"Men search for a female draconian"  
  
"Van we'll try and find her" I could hear Allen's evillest was he spoke like he didn't care from my frozen spot my heart was beating so hard against my rib cage it hurt  
  
'She's down the hole you know it I know it now do something'  
  
I walked to the edge of the hole and looked in to its depths again, I saw another flash of pink light  
  
"Hitomi" I knew within my heart it was her pendent without think  
  
'When do you ever think you stupid, stupid, stupid boy'?  
  
I drove in to the hole. The closer I got tot the light the brighter it got. I called fore my wings about 20 feet from the floor gently gliding to the floor.  
  
I looked around the area it had more machinery in it and glass then the upper level. I could hear Gaddes and Allen voices calling out to me but the darkness within the hole surrounded me kept me from the view. The only light I had was the pink glow of the pendent. I climbed over different things trying to find the lights source yet I had no luck. I pictured Hitomi in my mind the pictures were of the first time I ever saw her wings a true angel. I let my sense guide me to her position. They stopped in front of the largest pile of stones and metal, from its base I could see the light under it all.  
  
I started pulling at the rocks pushing them out the way hoping to find here alive. I heard heavy ropes been dropped behind my yet I still carried on. The light was getting brighter and brighter the more rocks I moved. As I removed a largish rock I found Hitomi's hand my heart stopped in mid beat as I looked at the hand. The skin was so pale and blood had started to dried to it her pendent was wrapped around her limp fingers.  
  
'She has to be alive'  
  
By the time Gaddes and Allen had finished climbing down the ropes, I had completely uncovered Hitomi and moved her so she was laying in my arms, she looked a sleep yet I knew in my hearts of hearts that she would never wake up. I could hear them getting closer, so I wiped the tears away I could feel more on the way, I gently kissed Hitomi's forehead hoping to find some warmth but nothing  
  
"Bye my Angel" I tired to whisper but my voice cracked every time I spoke  
  
'Why does everyone I love leave me'?  
  
'Van stop this she just girl, to the hell of it she was the love of our stupid live what are we going to do'  
  
My inner voice was right she was the love of my life and soul mate  
  
"Van you down here?"  
  
"Over here" my voice started to crack again  
  
"Pull your self together for a while Van" I quickly whispered to my self. I gently picked my self up off the floor, Hitomi's once beautiful wings now hung lifeless twisted and blood stained as they dragged across the floor. Every step I took up the hill was so hard and drained my energy; before I was half away up the hill Gaddes and Allen come over the top of the mount. From the way they looked at me they must have know that I had been crying. Allen's blue eyes coldly washed over Hitomi's from, no saddest or pain reflected in his eye, I walked passed his and saw Gaddes eye they showed saddest and worry in them,  
  
"Now we have found her lets leave this pace"  
  
Allen's cold voices echoed off the wall sides as he spoke  
  
1.3 'Cold hearted blonde freak'  
  
"We are taking her to Palas with us she disservices a proper" I didn't ever get to finish my sentences  
  
"Fine Van but you have to carry her" Allen's coldest wasn't what I wanted at this moment, I wanted Hitomi's warm and emotions back.  
  
I had climbed the ropes, as I couldn't work out how to carry Hitomi and climb at the same time. So I had decided to fly up instead it killed my wings and back yet I wouldn't have done it any other way. As I walked through the crusade I could hear the men whisper  
  
"Isn't that the little lady"?  
  
"Yeah those Zaibach scum must have killed her. I gently laid Hitomi down on the table in one of the back rooms of the crusade that was used for wounded men. I knelt beside the table brushing her hair carefully off her face  
  
"Van" Gaddes voice filled the room  
  
"I want to be alone Gaddes"  
  
"I know you do I just want to get your sword"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've seen many men do in creditably stupid things when they soul mates die" I knew what he was getting at so I took off my sword and skated it across the floor to him  
  
"Thanks", the moment the door closed everything poured out  
  
"Why Hitomi? Why did you have to leave me" I wanted her to answer me. I just sat there and cried over everything that had happened. I could feel my body shake from the sobs.  
  
It was along flight to Palas I had spent most of the time in the same room as Hitomi, I had clean the blood off her now blue face, her whole body was covered in cut and marks, all I knew was that she bleed to dead while sealing the powers of Atlantis, all the wounds which she had got from Dilandau had also returned. My thoughts kept returning too her family what would they been doing she's been missing from the mystic moon for 8 months now  
  
"How would I explain this to them?" Questions like that ran thought my head over and over again, most of them anger at myself for bring her here the other where anger at her for leaving.  
  
I felt the crusade descending which meant we were close to Palas, I feel a state and most likely looked like one to, my hair stuck out in more direction then normal and my eyes were red and sore from crying, I couldn't face those people so happy that we had won the war yet the real hero was the one laying on the table  
  
1.4 'Angel'  
  
My heart was smashed in to so many pieces you could fit them through the eye of a needle it hurt so much. Yet every time I tried to leave what was left of my heart stopped me.  
  
I heard the anchor drop and the crowd start shouting about the return of loved one and the soldiers of the war. As I tired to head our again Hitomi pendent lit up. I walked over to the table again and gently ran my fingers across it. I felt her warmth and love locked within. A gift from her grandmother to her and now to me, I didn't understand how I knew that was why it was glowing but I did. I gently removed the pentagram and chain from around her neck and placed it around my own, the pentagram was warm to the touch yet I had placed it around her neck when I dug her out. It was an alien weight around my neck but it felt right. I left the room with a final look at Hitomi one of my hands wrapped around the star. I didn't care that is was a witches star, I had draconian, witches and human blood within my vein just like her so it was part of me to.  
  
As I watched from the back, as people rejoined with loved ones, I saw the orange tail of Merle in the crowd as she raced towards Gaddes  
  
1.5 'Well at least she is happy'  
  
'Can't you go back to making me feel stupid and question everything I do'?  
  
'Let me see no not yet not until you talk to her'  
  
'Who Hitomi'  
  
'No millennia of course Hitomi, if you speak from the heart the dead can hear you'  
  
For the first time in years the voice in my head said something normal and nice OK I have a voices in my head deal with it. I side-stepped Merles tackle  
  
"Not funny Lord Van"  
  
"Merle leave Van alone" I guess from the way Gaddes was trying to make Merle leave me a lone he hadn't told her yet.  
  
"He has a right to know they are married, Lord Van Hitomi is missing"  
  
"Oh god" I heard Gaddes whisper as the small world I had build round my for a little while crumbled away  
  
"Merle Hitomi's dead" I felt and heard my voice crack as I said that phrase, merle voice and look changed from happiness to pure saddest  
  
"Lord Van" I wrapped my arms around her now crying from. My whole boy was tied and run down I had cried enough for today and wasn't going to cry again for now.  
  
2 Days later  
  
I was lying in Hitomi's bed; I had been there since I got back to the castle days ago sidestepping everyone. All my friends had came and checked on my Folken and millennia both had tried to get my to eat but I wasn't hungry. The whole bed smelt like her but it didn't help that I was hiding under the covers from the world and the truth. Hitomi's funeral was yesterday Gaddes and Merle had both tried to talk me in to going, but I couldn't if I watched then bury her I knew she wasn't coming back. I had decided from my covered position I would visit her grave by my self to night and say my good byes. I just laid there under the screens of her bed soaking in all that was left of her. The once magical alive book of shadows now lay dead on the bedside table as if it had die to, tears hadn't fallen from my eyes since the crusade but every time wanted they t appeared they wouldn't. Felt sleep pull at me again  
  
'Great another dreamless sleep'  
  
My dreams were gone as well; it was always dark now but at this moment that was all I felt.  
  
The next time I opened my eyes, the last rays of pink sun shore through the window on to the bed making the screens pink form under them. I felt next to me hoping that it was all a bad dream and Hitomi was right next to me, but no luck I just found empty space. I pulled the covers off my face to spot a tray of food on the top of the bedside table next to the book of shadows; the tray was full of snack type food and desserts yet none appealed to me at first look a note was stuck on the top  
  
++Van, Please eat something it's not health to do this to your self, so please eat, Millennia++  
  
I looked at the tray again and stopped at one of the desserts, Hitomi's favourite. It was some sort of chocolate thing, which she always loved  
  
'Mmm chocolate, eat it please before I force you too'  
  
I smirked at my inner voice which had seemed to have returned to it's normal self. I wasn't a big fan of chocolate Hitomi always said Chocolate was a girl best friend and that man never could handle more then 2 pieces  
  
Yet this seemed to be hitting the spot. I had managed to eat 5 before feeling sick as a dog  
  
"How did she managed to eat 10 of these a night"  
  
I said to no one, I looked out the window and saw that night had started to craw it's way through the town. I climbed out the bed and looked in the mirror and god what a mess, my clothes wrinkled, hair in 35 different directions and black bags under my eyes from lack of sleep.  
  
'Don't we look hansom'?  
  
I walked barefooted out on to the balcony and watched the last bit of sun slowly melt in to the sea. I picked 5 white roses off the brush next to me remembering how she loved white roses. I removed my shirt and hopped up on to the wall. Feather floated to the floor as I realised my wings and then I took to the skies.  
  
I landed just outside the graveyard not bothering to hided my wings. I quietly walked between the stones being pulled in the direction of her grave. Her grave was simple and beautiful with the name Hitomi written on it no one other then a select few knew of her royal blood. Flowers decorated the grave all from her friends on this planet  
  
'It's time Van remember from the heart you chicken'  
  
Stupid inner voice, but it was right  
  
"From the heart" I knelt in front of the grave gently placing the roses down before I started, as I knew this would be the hardest thing I ever had to do  
  
"Hitomi I don't know if my message will get through to you but here goes. Form the moment I meet you I know some where along the line we would end up together ever thou I was really pig headed. If I had never dragged you in to my world you wouldn't be dead but if I hadn't I wouldn't have fallen in love with you and learn so many new things. I owe you my life on so many events, you're the only person other then my family and merle that didn't hate me for been a draconian I love you Hitomi and always will. I wish you were here with me still but you always putted other people before your self. Hitomi I'm going to return to Fanelia taking Escaflowne and your book of shadows too, I want to see a world without war like you wanted. So I'm going to take Escaflowne out in to the woods and deactivate it, placing in side your book to keep it safe. I'm now mad at you for leaving my anymore I love you Hitomi, please don't forget me in the summer land"  
  
No tears fell this time as I had final told her how I felt, I had helped me to say those thing and feel like she was listening, I wrapped my hand around the pentagram  
  
"I never forgot you".  
  
As I slowly rose I felt someone's present, I went for my sword to find nothing then I remembered Gaddes had it  
  
'Well aren't you stupid forgetting your sword once again and this time your wings and even out, I really got to find my self and new job'  
  
I let my melt back it to my back covering Hitomi's grave with white feathers. Suddenly I remember my vision of me over a grave and Hitomi been kidnapped, I pulled my shirt back on and turned to see Allen behind me  
  
"Allen what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing demon"  
  
"I was saying good by to Hitomi blonde" I pushed past him try to forget the fact he called me a demon and headed to the gates  
  
"It's you fault you know she's dead Van" I stopped dead in my tracks  
  
'Kill him'  
  
I felt my angry build inside me  
  
"You and your demon family"  
  
Pause find the air like he was waiting for my to snap but I didn't  
  
"What the hell was that meant to mean"?  
  
"She was stupid enough to follow you and your demon family and believe in that witch craft stuff"  
  
"Leave my family out of this Allen or I start including your, your really just angry that Hitomi saw through your shallowness and married me" I turn and started heading out again  
  
"No more killing" I whispered to my self, if we had carried on I would have killed him with my bare hands.  
  
Suddenly a small vision hit me of Allen killing my, Hitomi had somehow given her power of visions to me  
  
"Allen if you even think you doing what you about to do, you'll have a whole country on you, so if I was you I would shield you sword and never get in my sight as I have you killed" I heard Allen sword been replaced  
  
"Oh and Allen never return to my wife's grave" I heard him stormed off some where in to the grave yard, I turned to look at her grave again before I exited the grave yard  
  
"Goodbye Hitomi, wish me luck on my journey home"  
  
3 years later  
  
I sitting in the main ballroom of my new castle, witch look pretty much like the last one. Fanelia had been rebuild all it's people and dragons and the old men I have to call my council who keep trying to marry me to any princess that passes Fanelia returned. Escaflowne was hidden away from the town deactivated within it's chest was Hitomi's book of shadows. Merle and Gaddes got married about 5 months ago and Folken was somewhere in the basement he calls a lab, Allen hadn't bee seen anywhere since the grave yard thing, and Millennia and Dryden lived happily ever after.  
  
My staffs were finishing preparing the room for some ball my council had arranged behind my back  
  
'They are trying to marry us off again'  
  
I suddenly felt Merles present and moved to see merle fly past me  
  
"Hello merle"  
  
"I hate it when you do that"  
  
"Sorry what's up?"  
  
"Lets see the ball is in about an hour and your not even dressed"  
  
"I'm going" merle still lived in the castle with us she still tried to protect me form every women who walked in the door especially princess who dressed up to look like Hitomi hoping I would choose them for a bride. Merle followed me to my room as she always helped me chose the right outfit or really told me what to wear to these stupid events  
  
'Stupid council'  
  
As merle disappeared in to my closet, I followed my self-holding the pendent around my neck. Hitomi's start my council continually tried to make me remove it, but I wouldn't because it was one of the last things Hitomi had given me and it was part of me. I still woke every morning hoping it was a dream and she was laying right next to me fast a sleep, yet I still hadn't woken from this nightmare. After taking Hitomi's pendent I was able to receive visions, not as clear as hers would be but helpful to my people and me nonetheless it was her other gift to me.  
  
"Thinking of Hitomi again"  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"Half the time the other time it's food this food that"  
  
"Why you little fur ball" Merle was gone before I could even turn around. Lying on my bed was the clothes she had selected for me  
  
'Blue why in the love of the gods blue'  
  
Then I remembered what colours the ball was  
  
"Blue and white damn" I hated these events just as much as studying. The problem was I couldn't escape these; I quickly changed in to the clothes she had chosen and headed towards the ballroom.  
  
I could already hear the music playing from the room  
  
"How long was I in my room for?"  
  
'Well lets see long enough for it to start you moron, that is it I'm finally leaving good bye so long, DAMN IT I forgot I'm stuck in you stupid head'  
  
As I entered the room my name was shouted across the room telling everyone I had arrived, as I walk down the stairs I could see all my friends, unforturally I could also see about 20 women dressed up to look like Hitomi. All had cut they hair short and were wearing a pinkish purple stone pendent.  
  
'Run it's the attack of the killer Hitomi look a likes'.  
  
The whole night was like a blur, I had to dance with god knows how many look a likes. As I headed to wards the garden doors something weird happened, I felt whole again, the part that had died with Hitomi was alive. I could feel a connection be made to someone in the room. As it connected I felt love, happiness and fear fill me, I followed the feelings to the top of the stairs  
  
"How?" 


	17. chapter 17 the epilogue

I do not own escaflowne or it's characters,  
  
But I do own my characters  
  
True destiny.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Talking "  
  
** POV change **  
  
+++Text or messages+++  
  
This story is in the Point of view of Van and Hitomi. This is a V/H but not at first it's an A/H (which I think is a horrible idea) but it works for this story.  
  
I'm having problem remember chapter numbers so don't worry and don't worry about my spelling as it will never get any better.  
  
True Destiny  
  
Chapter 17  
  
**Hitomi**  
  
I opened my eyes to find my self looking upon the Fanelia, the last time I saw it, it was in burnt ruins, but now it was returned to it's former emerald green, trees and houses had all returned I could see the green floors and flags of the castle witch shore in the light of the setting sun, my feet fell on the glass as I walked towards the town, I let my heart lead my through the town. Questions ran through my mind like had he re married or fallen in love again, I was hoping that Van would know who I was the moment we saw one another. Yet I knew it was a long shot as now I was fuller in figure and had longer hair and I was in completely control of all my powers. Yet the connection between van and me was the most powerful. I whispered a spell, which changed my clothes to a pure white dress like the one I had wore the night we got drunk. The one he said he loved me in. when I arrived at the castle I was hoping that my dress wasn't covered in dirty. I used the teleportation spell to get me inside the castle as the number of soldiers where impossible to get pass.  
  
I found my self standing in a room which smelt of Van it was intoxicating, the room was one of the largest I had even been in. it was painted green which had gold leaves on it, everything in the room match or complemented the colour scheme, over the fire place stood a large painting of a female angel. I quietly walked across the lust green carpet towards the door, which I carefully opened and closed, as I left not wanting to get an arrested. I followed my heart through the thousands of twisting hallways until I came to a large door; from behind it I could hear music, laughter and talking. I used my powers to open the door slightly so I could look inside  
  
"You should go in you know" the voice in the hall made me jump slowly I spun a round to almost come face to face with  
  
"Folken"  
  
"Hello Hitomi" I throw my arms around his neck  
  
"It's good to see you again, how did you know it was me?" I removed my arms as he spoke  
  
"Lucky guess and only you would hug me"  
  
"Folken has Van ever"  
  
"Never his loved and will love only you"  
  
"Thank you Folken, want to come in with me"  
  
"No balls aren't my thin, so I'm heading down to my lab"  
  
"Ok, see you later"  
  
"Ok see you then".  
  
His eyes where the same liquid chocolate which seduced me in the first place. Within minutes of entering the hall the connection re formed hitting me with a blast of emotion directly at my heart, reminding me what Van felt like. I watched as his eye met my and one word escaped his lips  
  
"How?"  
  
I slowly walked down the stairs trying no to trip over my large bare feet and it didn't help with all Van's confusion. I felt thousands of eyes land n me as my feet touched the cold marble floor. I looked in to the crowed of silent people and spotted an evil grin appearing on the face of one cat woman, merle knew exactly who I as and mouthed  
  
"We've missed you".  
  
I could hear whispers been exchanged as I walk through the crowd towards Van, who hadn't moved since my entrance. I stood within feet of him  
  
"Hello Van" I felt more shock and confusion fill him as I spoke  
  
"How?"  
  
"You made a wish from the heart and so the gods granted it, but it told longer then normal"  
  
His hand when up to his neck and wrapped around the pentagram  
  
"You kept my pentagram" Van nodded before turning cold towards me  
  
"How do I know your really who you say you are, because as you can see them are a lot of Hitomi look a likes around here"  
  
"You can feel what I felt and how many look a likes would know who dilly was"  
  
"That's easy it's Dilandau" I heard one of the look a likes reply  
  
'Was I cloned when I was dead'?  
  
"Shut up would you this s between me and Van" I saw a smuck appear on his face and the feeling of realization slightly fill him, yet unsure ness still dominated his heart.  
  
"That me nothing to me as have had tricks like this played on my before" I could feel pain run through my like cold water he had been hurt to man times by to many fakes and by me, for leaving him with a broken heart  
  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you as well van by leaving you, but if my word and feelings aren't enough prove I'll have to prove it some other way" I let my eye lids close and the imagine of wind ran in my brain. I could feel my bones moving slightly making room for my wings, as they released themselves through my back I heard the crowd gasp for air. I noticed Van's eyes had softened when mine re meet his. Feathers fell between us like the first time I saw his wings  
  
2Angel" was the only word he whispered as he closed the space between us and wrapped his arms around me  
  
"I can't believe it's you" I felt all the walls around his heart fall and warmth filled me as he held on to me  
  
"Go I've missed you Van" I let my wings melt away covering us with feather  
  
"Well look what the rats dragged in" I lifted my head from Van's chest to face the cat  
  
"Hello fur ball"  
  
"I see you couldn't kept away"  
  
"Never" merle jumped in to my arms to hug me pulling me away from Van  
  
"It's good to have you back Hitomi, but you could have washed before you came here"  
  
"Watch it Merle I freeze you again," I could tell that Van was smiling at us ever thou had my back to him.  
  
I felt a chain been placed around my neck and fingers trail down my back. My hands touched the pentagram and remember what it meant to the both of us  
  
"Want the matching book," he whispered against my ear  
  
"Sure", with that I kissed his nose and giggled at the results.  
  
The whole group was together, me Van, Merle, Gaddes, millennia and Dryden. We were travelling through the wood behind the castle, Van hadn't let go of my hand since he had returned from getting the energis for Escaflowne, I looked and Van he had changed much only really in height and build, his hair was still in all direction and his eyes had stayed the same, his personally was slight different more powerful but still so kind. We where all catching up on what I had missed, I felt Van thumb trace over the wedding ring I still had on  
  
"You still wear it," he whispered across my eye  
  
"Couldn't take it off" I felt his finger tied slight.  
  
We carried on deeper in to the woods, the light had disappeared almost completely yet the full moon lit the way just enough to see, I could no longer hear the music from the castle as it was been blocked by the tree. Everything on Geae was getting back to normal by the sounds of the stories I was been told, new loves and children on the way, everyone was happy.  
  
We stopped at a lake in the middle was a small island, the way the moon light shore on to the water made the sleeping giant look like a ghostly imagine. I could feel my book slowly regain its life force. Around the back of Escaflowne was a shallow area of water as I looked down I could see that me and Van were stood on a high bed of sand, but a foot to the sides was about a 10 foot drop.  
  
The ends of my dress started getting heavy as it soaked up the water. I watched as Van placed the energis back in to the gymelef's gem and heard the gently heartbeat sound it made. As the chest place moved down my book flew at me  
  
"Hello book" the book gently bopped in mid air at me, begging to be opened once again, I took the pendent off and placed it in the lock, in a blinding white light my book of shadows life returned in full force. I heard the chest plate of Escaflowne rise as Van removed the energis, I could once again feel all the powers of the draconians run through my veins  
  
"Hitomi are you ok?" I felt van's arm on my shoulder  
  
"Fine", all the way back to the castle I held the book close to my chest, as we saw the castle no music played on the wind,  
  
"I guess the balls finished". As we got closer to the castle I noticed 5 very old almost dead men watching us approach the castle  
  
"Lord Van what did you think you were doing leaving the ball like that?"  
  
'Clones have to be'  
  
As I look at all the men I couldn't see a differences between them. One of the old men's eyes washed over mine a Van's locked hand; I could just feel dirty forming from his look then spoke up with  
  
"Lord Van who is this wench"  
  
'Bye bye'  
  
I waved my right hand throwing him foot backwards in to the wall using my powers,  
  
"I have a name you know"  
  
"Still evil as ever I see" Van said as I cast the spell to change his hair colour.  
  
  
  
As we walked through the castle the group got smaller and smaller till it was just me and Van, who was leading me toward the back of the castle. As I walked through the glass double doors I came across a garden full f white roses. I let my book of shadows drop to the floor, as Van spoke  
  
"I knew that you loved white roses so had garden make full of them" I air smelt of white musk as I looked in to the garden it was just so unbelievable  
  
"You never gave up on me returning did you"?  
  
"Never" I felt his arms wrap around me from behind, all the roses glow whiter because of the moon, I tried to walk in to the garden by Van wasn't going to let go, but I didn't really care. We just stood they watching the fireflies circled the water which ran in the garden, making the whole place magical  
  
"So do you like it" I twisted in his arms, to kiss him, I felt him draw my closer as we kissed my fingers tangled in his hair  
  
"I love it Van"  
  
"Remind me to do things like this for you all the time if that's my reward"  
  
"That wasn't your reward, that was because I missed kissing you and been near you and touching you"  
  
I stood in his arms hoping that this was some evil dream or trick done by the gods  
  
"So what is reward then"  
  
"For the rest of your life you will have to wake up next to me"  
  
"Isn't that a punishment?"  
  
"Why you" Van gently kissed me again stopping pushing him away  
  
"I'm never going to win any fights with you again am I?"  
  
"Never Angel"  
  
Next Day  
  
I woke up in the green room I was the other night I could see sunlight under the heavy curtains, Van's breath ran across my back as he held me, thought of what had happened in this room after the garden where fresh in my mind. We had proved our love to one another more then once. As I laid there I realized that this was my place in life as Van's wife and the queen of the Draconians and of Fanelia, with the powers of great witches behind me, a smile traced across my face.  
  
I carefully got out the bed trying to not wake Van up, and I pulled on his dressing grown which was on the floor by the bed, the weigh of the grown almost pulled me over as I walked out on to the balcony through the curtains. I waited for my eyes I adjust to the sunlight before walking to the rail. The air was so fresh and clean it made my skin goose bump, I looked across the land and decide  
  
"I'm home, I'm finally home".  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
As the angel stood upon the balcony of the king's chamber, she never noticed the two people watching her from the shadows of the trees  
  
"They finally found one another"  
  
"It's about time don't you say"  
  
"The spell brought her back to him this time2  
  
"You know that your powers are increasing, and to cast a spell like that must have used a lot of magical energy Folken"  
  
"It did but it was worth it to see them together again, don't you say Isobel"  
  
"Completely"  
  
The end  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story and helped me write it some what better. And I would like to say sorry for all the bad grammar and spelling and punction mistakes  
  
I would like to say thank to the following  
  
Aylee the dragon  
  
Angel of light  
  
GIO  
  
Natsuki  
  
Yukari kansaki  
  
Kiddi chi  
  
Ti'ana  
  
Waaaaaaaa  
  
Yukari_kansaki  
  
Mystic eys  
  
Shona 3000  
  
Dragonheart  
  
Alissa  
  
Nova s  
  
Tilulu  
  
V+H=love  
  
Angelie  
  
Hitomi  
  
Afro woman  
  
Esca chick  
  
Ashely chu  
  
And my best male friend Dilly  
  
Thank you for reviewing my story and add you input thank  
  
Rain witch 


End file.
